


Hearts in Atrophy [HIATUS]

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloody Kisses, Boys In Love, Choking, Creampie, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinda... because they are vampires and stuff, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Of course bc they are vampires, Overstimulation, Pain, Pain Kink, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, biting kink, but also some plot who would've expected that, despite the themes this is actually very cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: The two vampires stare at each other then, eyes twinkling and Seungmin feels like he’s invading something deeply intimate. Like he should leave and let them have that moment just for themselves. But then one pair of maroon and one pair of bright green eyes land on him and invite him to be a part of it.OrThe progression of Seungmin falling for his best friends, being desperately in love with them, and eventually wanting to give his everything to Chan and Hyunjin. What a pity that they both happen to be vampires.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 190





	1. beauty carries us to our doom

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the smut in this might be the best thing about it... but maybe you can pull through the hefty amount of plot for me... please. 
> 
> Like the tags show there will be the usual vampire things in this, including the consumation of blood and biting a human. Also the incredible, mindblowing, showstopping sex. If any of this puts you off, this fic is not for you. There will be graphic mentions of these things. 
> 
> This will have a few chapters and I can promise you, the further it progresses, the better it gets, simply because the writing process spanned over months. Please pull through so I know it was worth it in the end :3
> 
> ~F

Seungmin should’ve known something was wrong with them the moment they started to work at the shelter. Who in their right mind would eagerly take the nightshifts after all?

To be completely fair, he isn’t one to talk, also working the nights since he had never grown accustomed to the time difference after moving, always sleeping until the early evening, despite trying his hardest to socialize during the day.

On top of that he should have realized something was off when they began working more hours on a few days a week, staying after their shift ended and letting Seungmin go home alone.

It all comes crashing down on him that he _should_ have known, when he opens the heavy metal door to the coldroom of the shelter, finding Chan and Hyunjin in there.

Both sides of the room are lined with glass doors, one half containing food stock for their residents that needs to be held fresh, alongside with a separate cupboard for different types of animal blood, vaccines and serums belonging to the small animal clinic that is fusioned with the shelter.

The other half is closed off and used for storing the dead bodies of recently deceased animals, before they will be cremated and buried on the graveyard, that the shelter installed a few years ago. Of course, the bodies are wrapped up safely after being put down, then put into carton boxes reminding of coffins.

It sounds weird at first, even Seungmin was confused when he first began working there, but he quickly learned to ignore the pain in his heart when he would get food from down there, realizing how life comes full circle, even to innocent beings like cats and dogs and hamsters.

This shelter is special in their way of handling death, treating the animal like a human and burying it under a tiny plate displaying their name. If the animal doesn’t have a name, they give him one, often of biblical importance since they bury them under Christian crosses.

Seungmin is ready to find all of that in there on his search for some carrots, a good morning gift to a sweet little bunny that arrived at the shelter only a few days ago. He is ready for the carrots, for salad and different meats and even for the carton coffins of the poor animals, but he is for sure not ready to find Chan and Hyunjin there, looking at him in shock, mouths dripping with blood.

The three just stare at each other for a long few seconds, not moving, not breathing, just trying to make sense of it. Seungmin feels his body erupt in goosebumps, somehow not from the coldness. Something is obviously triggering his flight-or-flight mode as his heart begins beating out of his chest, breath hitching audibly.

He is still planted firmly in the doorway, the coolness of the room in front of him mixing with the warmth of the basement behind and creating wades of mist around him.

Finally, he manages to tear his eyes away from Chan’s mouth, having concentrated on a single drop of blood slowly making its way from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Seungmin notices Hyunjin clutching onto something like his life depends on it.

It vaguely reminds him of the blood bags he sometimes picks up for the clinic. Vaguely, because it doesn’t have that typically _medical_ look about it, looks more normal, like a juice package for children would look. A juice package dripping deep red liquid.

Clearly this is Seungmin’s tired brain playing tricks on him, not that he feels particularly tired. Maybe he is overworked, or maybe the brownies his colleague Lisa left him the evening before were spiked with some kind of hallucinogenic drug. That must be it, right?

As if his brain does a summersault his heartrate lowers to a somewhat normal pace and he stands up straight from the protecting stance he subconsciously lowered to. Seungmin clears his throat and walks into the room, Chan and Hyunjin still not moving.

Close to robotic, he opens the glass door to grab a carrot out of a fridge, the sudden movement startling his friends who now lower their bodies and flash their teeth, growling like some kind of wild animal. Seungmin is sure to see the flash of long fangs behind Chan’s lips as he lunges himself in front of Hyunjin, like he’s protecting him.

This sets Seungmin’s brain back in motion. If this really is a hallucination stemming from drugs, he seriously needs to know what they are called, because the pure panic he feels flaring up inside of him feels much too real.

“Seungmin…” Chan’s voice is smooth as ever, lips smacking wet with blood and it makes this feel _even more real_.

Seungmin feels a hot mixture of calm and terrified, feels his lips quirk up into some sort of smile whilst his common sense is screaming in his mind. It’s like he isn’t even himself right now, like his soul has left his body and went into a weird frenzy, leaving his body to some kind of autopilot.

It’s probably the coldness of the room, the cold feel of the carrot in his hand that clears his mind a tiny bit. This is no hallucination, no sick dream of his brain and somewhere deep inside of him Seungmin knows it. He also knows that the genuine friendship he has built with the two is standing on very wobbly legs at the sight of them dripping with blood.

Like a short sequence of his life flashes before his eyes, he remembers the first time they talked outside of work, the first time going to the pier together. Their many evenings of movies and laughing, the cuddles when Seungmin felt panicked at what his future would hold for him. He remembers the way they made him feel inside, fuzzy and happy and _loved_.

Seungmin remembers confessing his crush on Chan, scared that the couple would be mad, only to find out they weren’t a couple per se. Remembers the way his heart exploded when he woke up in Hyunjin’s arms after one drink too much.

There was no way all of his memories would be demolished by this. Hell, maybe it was just a misunderstanding and he is freaking out over nothing. Whatever it is, he surely needs to make it right. Even if he will have to end their friendship at finding out they are psychotic fetishists, Seungmin will at least give them the chance to explain.

“I will just leave Josie a bit of a treat and leave. Meet me at the fountain?” The creepy smile on his face doesn’t falter in the slightest as Seungmin turns and walks out of the room, even closing the door to only leave a tiny slit open.

His voice is horrifying, like he is dead inside and in his place some kind of automatic program moved in.

Chan and Hyunjin don’t move for what feels like hours, too shocked at poor Seungmin finding them and then leaving like nothing even happened. They turn towards each other, licking their lips clean, before speaking up.

“He didn’t even scream,” Hyunjin says, creeped out by the way Seungmin stayed so silent and calm on the outside.

Chan nods, still unmoving. “He’s probably in shock. Have you seen his face?”, Chan pulls a package of wet wipes from his back pocket as Hyunjin nods. “Creepy.”

“Minnie probably thought the same.” The situation is so utterly absurd that Hyunjin can’t stop a barking laugh from leaving his mouth.

They finally found a human friend and of course manage to utterly disturb him, probably traumatize him for the rest of his life. Even Chan chuckles, sure that if his body could produce them, he would have tears staining his eyes right now, in fear of what might await them at the fountain.

“We won’t tell the clan, right?” Hyunjin is now sucking the last bit of liquid out of the bag in his hand, wincing at the bitter taste of the less than mediocre blood. He pulls a bag out of his back pocket, normally for picking up dog poop, and puts the trash inside, they will get rid of it at the Clan-institutionalized incinerator housed for the deceased pets at the clinic.

“Are you crazy? Of course not, that will get him killed and us tortured,” Chan says as he wipes a single drop of blood from the floor.

The thought alone makes Hyunjin feel a stab at where his heart sits uselessly in his chest. There are strict rules for humans finding out about their kind, all for their safety of course.

The poor souls who find out get killed, wiped from every record in some kind of tragic accident. The vampire who is found out is tortured. Years of being tied up and starved, neglected for hours in the sunlight are just a few of the methods Hyunjin has heard of.

They clean up in silence after that, checking many times for there to be no traces of blood left and then they do the more unusual part of their routine. Opening the medical freezer and reaching past the animal blood and meds. Slotting one long nail into the tiny slit at the back, inconspicuous for non-vampiric eyes, and then storing away any leftover blood supplies in the hidden compartment that opens up.

This exact construction is one of the reasons they started to work at the shelter in the first place. The high security level of the job promised by the clan if the two abide by the rules. Feed only in the coldroom and always leave the supplies in the hidden fridge. Burn any and all traces of it ever happening.

It’s cared for that the security cameras run through a punctual reset once a week deep into the night. That’s when they slip into the basement and feed on their ration of rationalized human blood, distributed by the clan. It’s a complete secret how and when the blood is restored. How the Clan makes sure that no one gets suspicious about any and all burning activities early in the morning.

It never ceases to scare Hyunjin just _how_ powerful the Clan truly is and how they have been living parallel to humans for centuries without ever being found out. Without Chan caring for him like he does, he would’ve been dead in no time. With him, he is slowly adapting to this strange world he’s found himself in.

And now Seungmin stumbled into it with him, just because he wanted to do something sweet for a poor stressed bunny after his shift had long ended. He must’ve taken the bus halfway home before deciding to go back just for the little carrot treat. Oh, what truly unfortunate games the universe sometimes plays.

After Chan safely locks the secret fridge, they leave to clean themselves up in the bathroom, probably a bit too thorough, gurgling water until there is no trace of pink left in it, making sure to at least not scare Seungmin even more.

In perfect timing with the weekly camera reset being done, they clock out and greet the morning shift, acting like there’s nothing happening and leave for the graveyard, bracing themselves for what might wait for them.

Seungmin can barely see in the dark, only a few lights illuminating the vast plane of greenery around the fountain, where he knows countless animals are buried.

The place should creep him out more, make him shiver with thoughts of horror movies and nightmares, especially after what he just witnessed, but as it usually does, the silence of the graveyard calms him down.

He’s glad that the nights are cool now that autumn has well hit and it’s going closer to winter, it helps calm his raging nerves and cool his heatened body.

Somehow, he feels comfort in the situation he’s finding himself in. Seungmin’s friends might be blood-devouring psychopaths, but at least he trusts their friendship enough to know that he can talk to them, can figure this out and silence his raging mind.

Or maybe they will just kill him and it’s over that way. Why should he even care?

He doesn’t hear them approach, how could he, and Seungmin jumps at the sudden appearance of shadows next to him. He calms himself quickly, coughing away the bit of tightness that settled in his throat. Then, Seungmin pats the spaces next to him at the edge of the fountain, signaling his friends to sit on either side of him like nothing happened.

Chan can’t say he isn’t surprised, was ready to have Seungmin throw a fit and scream and cry but this feels almost normal. He’s about to open his mouth, when Seungmin starts to talk.

“I want to be honest. I know I can trust you two, but I feel close to throwing up… my body feels numb but inside I feel like… chaos.” His voice has the same reserved tone it had in the basement, this time his eyes not looking as dead though.

“You’re scared and your body probably can’t keep up with what you’ve seen.” Chan tries to calm his friend, voice soothing but still ready to get screamed at any second.

“What _have_ I seen? Is that some kind of fetish? Or a weird ritual?” Seungmin’s voice finally sounds human again, confused and suddenly very close to tears.

Hyunjin and Chan exchange a look: _He doesn’t know after all_.

They politely give him time, but after that tad bit too long of a silence, Seungmin feels himself getting angry. “We are friends for fucks sake. I honestly expect you two to answer me everything I might ask right now.”

The sudden change in tone surprises the two, glad Seungmin seems to come back to himself. They share a look over his shoulder, full of consideration.

“We will answer, Minnie.” Hyunjin’s voice is as soft as a feather. He tries to not look at his friend, his mouth feeling awfully empty just being so _close_ to him.

Every drop of blood he drank earlier makes him pick up each little beat of Seungmin’s heart easier, makes him want to take a taste of what lays underneath his smooth skin. Makes him feel like a monster.

Chan notices of course, now bracing himself to jump up and stop Hyunjin if he so much as looks at Seungmin the wrong way. Not that it’s Hyunjin’s fault. It’s his if anything.

“So?” Seungmin of course doesn’t notice most of this, the only cue he’s feeling is his skin erupting in goosebumps once again. Completely on instinct.

“It’s not a fetish and it’s also not a ritual,” Chan begins, knowing it won’t suffice as Seungmin raises his brows at him, clearly visible in the absolute darkness, thanks to his vampiric eyes. “We need the blood to survive.”

Two heartbeats of silence.

“There are tablets for iron deficiency, you know?” Seungmin says, eyes somewhere in the distance. He is equally surprised at his joke as his friends are. An actual real smile lighting up his face a few seconds later.

Seungmin is so incredibly confused, ready to wake up any second, but he knows he won’t. Still, despite having seen his friends covered in blood only minutes ago, having them here now, knowing they will give him an explanation, makes him feel emotional and loved in a weird mix of emotions.

But he does kind of want to throw up too.

“Have you ever seen us eat, Seungie?” Chan tries to coax his friend into this. He’s not allowed to speak out about his existence, a taboo put over the words that the powerful vampires will manage to pick up on, if he breaks it. Seungmin shakes his head as an answer.

“Ever wondered why we only work at night? Why we never meet up with you during the day?” Hyunjin is still not looking at him, trying to take his mind off of the thought of the _human_ Seungmin next to him. He wishes he could scoot closer, comfort him, but even with a good distance between them he can feel his hunger nearly rip out of his skin.

“Yeah, of course, but I don’t get what you’re hinting at.” Seungmin is truly confused. He always wondered why they never eat with him and why they only ever meet after sundown.

He pushed it on different reasons each time: Maybe they have the flu, maybe they are sensitive to the sunlight, maybe they are really busy and have another job during the day.

“What comes to mind when you think of that? Never eating. Never going into the sun. Always having cold skin.” Chan gives him all the hints he can, feeling Seungmin tense and hearing his heartbeat quicken. He must pick up on it now.

“Twilight?” Seungmin isn’t even playing stupid and Chan knows it, chuckling lightly. The humour of the situation is sadly drowning under the amount of confusion wafting from Seungmin in palpable waves.

As soon as the word slips out of the human’s lips, Hyunjin jumps up with a groan. “Of course it’s Twilight. As if the only portrayal of us is _that_ ,” He groans annoyed and turns to look at Seungmin, finally feeling strong enough because his outrage is clearly overpowering his thirst.

It seems like his blood-high is finally ebbing off too, clearing his head somewhat and not having him salivate at the pure thought of Seungmin. Or at least not _as much_ anymore.

Mouth agape, Seungmin takes in the words. Tries to make sense of them. _Us_. What could Hyunjin possibly mean with that? And why is he so outraged by the obvious answer Chan basically pulled out of him?

He tries to read Chan’s expression but fails in the dark of the early morning. “Vampires?” Seungmin utters after a bit, truly sounding like Bella and he has to bite the inside of his cheek as he cringes at himself, ready for his friends to laugh now and tell him it was a prank all along.

They don’t.

There’s another pregnant pause. “But… Don’t you have like… bat wings and red eyes and… fangs…” As he speaks, he remembers the glint of something like a fang in Chan’s mouth earlier. The white of something sharp, dripping with blood.

“There they are, come on, keep the stereotypes coming.” Hyunjin’s voice is sarcastic only for a second, when Seungmin suddenly slumps forward, falling into Chan’s arms unconsciously.

Maybe he did not stomach the news as well as he let on.

Seungmin awakens to bright lights glowing through his closed lids, feeling a warm hand clutching his own.

There’s a small stabbing pain in his arm and his head throbs with each heartbeat, blood pumping through his system slowly.

_Blood._

He yanks his eyes open with the memories of what he saw last night. Seungmin is ready to wake up in his own bed, or even on Chan and Hyunjin’s couch, and find it all to have been a crazy realistic dream.

The blueish lights stinging his eyes and the unfamiliar room around him make his stomach drop in realization. It wasn’t a dream after all.

“Seungmin, thank god you woke up! I prayed for you all night.” The female voice surprises Seungmin, who is sure to find Chan or Hyunjin clutching his hand. It is neither of them however, his colleague Lisa looking at him frenzied and pressing a kiss to his hand, her short gray hair sticking up in all different directions.

She must have pressed a button to call on a nurse, because before Seungmin can even open his mouth a young man walks in, dressed in all blue.

“Good morning. I’m here to check in on you, my name is John. How are you feeling, Mister Kim?” The man makes his way to the other side of Seungmin’s bed, pulling out a small flashlight and checking for the direct light reflex in his eyes.

Seungmin waits until John is done with his task, moving to measure his blood pressure. He coughs once, trying to get the dryness out of his throat.

“My head is hurting… throat dry… Why am I here?” Seungmin’s voice is not more than a whisper, the sentences flowing out slowly, but John smiles at him sympathetically, grabbing a cup of water and pushing it against Seungmin’s mouth.

Swallowing hurts.

“You’re in St. Paul’s hospital. Two of your colleagues,” John turns to grab a board from the end of Seungmin’s bed and reads over it. “Mr. Bang and Mr. Hwang,” (Seungmin cringes at the way John pronounces Hyunjin’s name). “brought you here this early morning, after you collapsed. They say you were probably overworked and haven’t eaten sufficiently, so we hooked you up to get all necessary nutrients into your bloodstream. Do you remember anything from this morning?”

It takes a long time for Seungmin’s brain to understand what he’s being told, his eyes very slowly following to where John is pointing towards his arm, a needle edged deeply into the skin and hooked up to a drip.

Recalling everything that happened takes even longer, Seungmin sorting through what he found out and trying to make sense of it. Chan and Hyunjin obviously lied for him, so his memory must be somewhat true, not that he is going to tell anyone about it.

“I went to the fountain after my shift ended and I felt really weak all of a sudden…” Not a lie, not the whole truth, good enough.

“That seems plausible to the story your colleagues told us, so there is no apparent memory loss. I will run a few more tests to make sure you are good to go, then we’ll give you some painkillers for your headache.”

Lisa is asked to leave the room then, sending worried looks over her shoulder when she leaves. The tests aren’t anything bad and John makes sure to educate Seungmin on keeping a healthy diet, especially with working night shifts.

It might be irresponsible, but Seungmin can’t concentrate on what he is telling him, his mind now wide awake and energized through the nutrients pumped into his blood.

His mind is caught up in one topic only, trying to overcome the thought of ridiculousness as he tries to make sense of the reality of it. _Vampires._

Chan and Hyunjin aren’t there to answer him any questions, so he tries to make notes for everything he wants to ask them later on. Which he will make sure to do. It’s close to noon, the sun shining brightly through the window, so in the very unlikely case that they _are_ vampires, it would make sense for them to not be there.

Seungmin decides to use John’s rambling as a good time to collect his knowledge on vampires, everything he can think of in his state at least.

There’s sunlight, blood. What else could help him clear up the mess in his head? He has definitely seen them in mirrors before, given the countless selfies on his phone, so that’s a contra-point to them being vampires, right? Except Seungmin doesn’t _know_ what to believe. Movies and books are fiction after all, and this feels way too real.

He is discharged an hour later, hospital breakfast in a bag clutched in his right hand to eat at home. A band aid is stuck over the skin of his left hand, where the needle had been stuck into his bloodstream. Lisa is waiting for him in the foyer, hugging him tight and petting his hair.

“I’m glad you’re fine and healthy,” she scrambles to say. “but work is off for you this week, don’t you dare come in.” Her voice is stern but sweet, loving and caring for the young colleague she would consider family.

“Thank you, Lisa. Thank you for being here.” Seungmin is truly thankful for her. She had been lovely to him ever since he began working at the shelter, always bringing him meals and small knick-knacks.

“Everything for you, sweetie. I’ll drive you home, come on.”

They walk to her car, keeping up small talk about Seungmin’s nightshift and Lisa making sure he is fine every few minutes. As they make their way out of the parking lot, Seungmin checks his phone, missed calls and messages littering his screen, all from his two best friends. He decides to check the most recent ones in their groupchat.

_Dumb Sock Club_

[Dumb Sock Jinnie]: Minnie we couldn’t stay, please call us when you get out.

[Dumb Sock Channie]: We love you Seungie. Please message me.

[Dumb Sock Channie]: Call back please.

Those were just a few of the messages in his notifs and they manage to immediately fill him with warmth, somehow the thought of them worrying, despite presumably being bloodthirsty vampires, soothing him.

“Can you drive me to Chris’ place, please? I want to thank them.” Seungmin finds himself asking, using Chan’s English name since Lisa always calls him by it.

“You should rest, Seungmin.”, Lisa’s voice is concerned, but she knows the boy would not budge anytime soon. She sighs and playfully tuts. “Okay… Tell them thank you from me too.”

Seungmin has already typed the familiar code to Chan and Hyunjin’s house into the number pad, only waiting for an answer from the inside out of politeness.

As if on instinct, his heartrate picks up again, skin prickling up at the predators inside. Seungmin doesn’t realize this, doesn’t realize it is because of them at least, his instinct simply trying to keep him aware and alive, away from danger.

“Come in.” He hears Chan’s voice, muffled through their front door, and he suddenly feels dizzy.

If this is all true, wouldn’t him going inside be his death sentence? Seungmin tries to swallow the sudden thought and feelings of anxiety down. They are his friends, have been his _only_ friends for the past six months. They won’t kill him, or at least not without a plausible explanation. Which is something…

Chan is peeking out of the living room door, Hyunjin hidden behind his broad shoulders, as Seungmin opens their front door, much too bright sunlight illuminating their dark hallway.

“Please close the door, my eyes hurt already.” Hyunjin’s voice is whiny from behind Chan, but Seungmin startles nevertheless, the sudden sound surprising him. He moves to close it from where he is planted in the open doorway and then leans against the hardness with his back, trying to keep himself standing.

The hallway is completely dark around Seungmin, windows blacked out by thick curtains and only a flickering light throwing the tiniest amount of light around where Chan and Hyunjin are standing, not more than silhouettes to Seungmin’s eyes.

His heart is beating hard and fast, clearly audible to Chan on the other side of the room. He wonders for a second, why Seungmin isn’t moving from the door, when he realizes how unfocused the human’s eyes scatter across the room.

Cursing at his forgetfulness he quickly flicks on the light, all of them wincing in unison at the sudden change in luminosity.

Now Seungmin can take in their forms, both of his friends clad in comfortable joggers and shirts, clearly staying in and ready to relax. He has seen this sight so many times, has been dressed in those exact joggers on Hyunjin’s legs and now the sight is making hot tears shoot into his eyes.

The bag of hospital food he is clutching falls to the floor with a loud clatter.

With inhumane speed Chan is by his side, catching Seungmin as he slumps forward into his shoulder, sobbing and grabbing at Chan’s shirt to steady himself. He feels nothing but coldness go out from his body.

Seungmin sobs some more. “How could you do this to me?”, His voice breaks their hearts, Hyunjin grimacing at seeing his friend like this, wishing so badly for his own eyes to tear up, but of course they don’t. They never do. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chan was expecting anger or fear, mainly skepticism. Seungmin to ask them how they could be so cruel and drink blood, how they dare work a normal job as the monsters they are. He doesn’t expect him to be mad at them for simply keeping this part of them a secret.

It takes a minute until Hyunjin can dare to move to their sides, cradling Seungmin where Chan isn’t touching him. Often this comes with a strain of him trying to hold back his deep desire to bite and feed, to taste Seungmin who smells oh-so sweet. Not this time.

Dry sobs are wrenching through him and he suffers with his friend, feeling the same fear of losing their precious bond after months of pure happiness.

“How could you?” Seungmin’s tears are wet on his cheeks but he is done shedding them, now anger tinting his voice. He pushes against them, feeling their bodies and with the realization of the lack of a warm body temperature, he realizes how unnaturally stiff their skin seems to be. No rise of their chests indicating a breathing pattern.

Chan and Hyunjin are ready to let him go. To have him storm out and leave them forever. But just like they are, the human is full of surprises too, pushing them out of the way and making his way to their living room, immediately flopping down on the couch. The couple walks after him, turning the light on, so the room is not only illuminated by the single candle on their kitchen counter.

“You better fucking explain. _Vampires_? I swear a freaky cult or weird kink would’ve been better.” Seungmin’s voice is frantic. So much so, that if this was any other situation Chan would be laughing his ass off right now. Given the circumstances he barely smiles as he goes over to the kitchen to fetch his friend a glass of water.

“It’s not that different to a cult and also not much weirder than some kinks I’ve heard of, so…” Hyunjin tries to lighten the mood as he sits on their armchair, facing Seungmin.

“I mean there _is_ a cult…” Chan tries to offer the glass to Seungmin who only stares disbelievingly. He sets it down on the coffee table immediately, not caring about taking a sip.

“So you really are vampires? I’m still hoping for cameras to jump out from somewhere.” As if searching the room for hidden ones, Seungmin scans around each corner.

Hyunjin only nods when the human’s eyes land on him, too shocked at how good his friend is taking in the news, given the circumstances at least. Again, Chan opens his mouth, only to be interrupted by Seungmin.

“Show me,” he says, and he looks the picture of someone losing it completely, eyes wide and running his fingers through his hair hastily. “If this is not some kind of elaborate shitshow, you can show me something that will make it clear, right?”

Hyunjin and Chan look at each other in question, wondering if revealing their characteristics would result in Seungmin fainting once more. The band aid on the back of his hand is signal enough that he was truly out of it. Hyunjin has to consciously try and not take in the scent of the air, dry blood obviously concealed under the band aid, but still too prominent for his senses.

Seungmin seems to read their thoughts and worries if he is strong enough to stomach any reveals. “Guys, I feel stable now,” he promises. “I just want some fucking proof so I can wrap my head around this. My brain is still convinced vampires are a thing of fairytales, so please, _please_ , help me clear things up.” The pleading in Seungmin’s voice is enough for his friends to know that he means it.

“I mean, we have fangs?”, Hyunjin states after exchanging a meaningful look with Chan, the sentence coming more out as a question to see if this will be enough for Seungmin. “And our nails grow out...”

“Oh, our eyes!” Chan snaps his fingers like he just had a revelation. It sounds like they are collecting ideas for some kind of fantasy trope, more than their own traits and it’s just so typical for them, Seungmin nearly fumes when they turn to him.

“Show me then!” He can’t even believe himself talking to his friends like this, demanding and quite honestly sounding _pissed_.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hyunjin tusks and stands up. “Let me grab our contact lens cases.” He leaves the room and Chan is left staring silently at Seungmin, not wanting to reveal himself alone. He notices how the other is worrying his lip between his teeth, fingers clutching the edge of his sweater tightly.

“Seungie… You know that we don’t want to hurt you. We would be sad, but we understand if you never want to see us again.” Chan is scared of his own words, scared that they will make his friend leave. Seungmin’s gaze that is bordering on offended, convinces him of the complete opposite.

“Are you stupid? You two better not leave my side until I have a grasp on this.”, His voice quivers at the next words, admitting this somehow feeling too intimate. “You two are the most important people in my life, I don’t want to lose you to this.”

Chan can’t help but climb over to where Seungmin is pressed into the corner of the couch, bringing his hands up to push open the human’s legs and slip between them, now kneeling right in front of him.

The sudden proximity makes Seungmin’s heart jump in his chest. Not because of fear or panic. No, because of _Chan_ so close. Never forgotten feelings bubbling up in Seungmin's chest.

Chan seems to think the sudden change of Seungmin’s heartbeat comes out of fear, so he sits back, slipping out from between the boy’s legs and placing them over his lap instead.

He can’t really believe it. That Seungmin would want to keep their friendship alive, despite Hyunjin and him being what they are. Despite them being bloodhungry, _killing_ monsters. Before he can voice his gratitude Hyunjin comes back, cases in one hand and the bag Seungmin dropped earlier in the other, plopping it down on the table.

“You sure about this?” Hyunjin’s voice is sincere as he sits next to Chan, Seungmin’s feet now pushed on his lap as well. He gives Chan his contact lens case and waits for the much too eager nod of their friend.

They fumble awkwardly at their eyes, somehow this daily feat being much harder under Seungmin’s steady gaze. Chan is first to get one of his light-brown lenses out, not looking up before his other is out as well. He blinks a few times, trying to get used to the different feeling, before he closes the case, looks up and turns to Seungmin.

With his eyes revealed he takes the executive decision to just let loose and allows all of his vampiric features to divulge.

Seungmin doesn’t know what he expected, creepy abysses or pure black holes, but when he finally looks at Chan’s eyes, his _real_ eyes, he can’t think of anything more beautiful than them.

They are no different than human eyes in form or shape, the only difference being the incredible colour of his irises and the noticeable dark veins in the whites of his eyes. Where Seungmin’s eyes are a very usual brown, Chan’s are a velvety maroon colour, dotted with golden specks and rimmed with a thick black outline.

Chan looks so _natural_ with them, as if his eyes always looked that way, that Seungmin can’t imagine himself to have ever believed in the light brown colour of the contacts to be Chan’s real eyes.

He is so mesmerized by them, gaze flicking from one eye to the other, that he only takes in the rest of Chan’s face a few seconds later. Veins are slowly growing darker all around his eyes and up his neck, not the blueish colour like Seungmin’s own, but a deep black under his pale skin.

The next thing Seungmin notices, are two white glistening fangs peeking out from behind Chan’s parted lips. His tongue seeming somewhat sharper than it should be.

Realizing Seungmin’s intent gaze, Chan lifts his upper lip to reveal more of his teeth, the full beauty of his fangs. Two pairs of them sit where just one canine should be, the ones further out long and incredibly sharp, the second pair a bit broader but no less deadly.

Seungmin is staring intently, but that could never be enough. He doesn’t even try and stop himself from moving forward and reaching up to cup Chan’s face, pulling him closer to be able to see his teeth more clearly. Like one might examine an animal.

He strokes his thumb downwards over Chan’s lip, still surprised by the coldness of his skin that now finally makes sense. His hand starts to tremble when he reaches lower and grazes the tip of his finger over Chan’s blunt teeth until he is lightly touching the sharp whiteness of one of his fangs.

Chan pulls back harshly at that, leaving Seungmin’s warm grip and feeling utterly flustered at the close inspection he had just undergone.

“You shouldn’t touch them… They are pretty sharp.” Hyunjin’s voice brings Seungmin to finally look at his other friend and the view makes him gasp and gape in awe.

Where Chan’s eyes had been velvety and muted, dark and seductive, Hyunjin’s irises are bright and piercing, nearly glowing on his pale face. Their colour is a bright green, no black rim like around Chan’s and nearly a flat colour with no specks of something else in there.

Seungmin feels himself drawn to them, wanting to fall into the brilliant orbs and get lost in their depth. It’s stripping and heavy and Hyunjin can’t possibly keep his eyes on Seungmin, his face of awe and admiration stirring emotions inside of the vampire that he isn’t ready to face anytime soon.

The feeling of warm fingers against his cheek forces Hyunjin to look back over and be met with Seungmin smiling, a real and genuine smile. The first one in what seems like forever. The vampire has to press his lips tight together to keep from breathing in Seungmin’s scent, the spot where his skin had been stabbed open just a few hours prior directly next to his face.

Hyunjin doesn’t have stark veins like Chan. Actually, almost of him gives of a different feeling. His skin is not as pale as Chan’s, his eyes not as dark. His fangs are different too, more like what Seungmin expected. Just two long pointy canines. Pretty just as much.

“You’re beautiful.” It’s not more than a whisper and Hyunjin is too shocked to realize the compliment is directed at him.

With careful hands, Chan pulls Seungmin from where he climbed on his lap to take a closer look at Hyunjin, and back next to him on the couch.

“We are vampires, Seungie.” Chan has tucked his fangs away already, speaking made harder with them extended and he fiddles with his fingers as he watches Seungmin, a nervous habit he had kept even over his centuries as a vampire.

“Tell me about it,” the youngest asks with a soft voice and Hyunjin relaxes at it. Seungmin sounds like himself again, not demanding of answers with an unfamiliar angry edge to his voice. “Anything, really. Just talk to me.”

And how could they not answer this sweet and loving and simply _precious_ human. This utterly confused Seungmin who wants to stay their friend despite everything.

“Hmm, where to start…”, Chan has to think hard, never before did he reveal himself and now thinking of something to ease the human into this topic is mind-wrenchingly hard. “We don’t only have visible differences. We can hear better, are able see in the dark… We are quite a bit stronger than humans and also a lot faster.”

_Unfair_ , Seungmin thinks and only the laughter of his friends makes him realize that he must’ve muttered it out loud.

“We can also smell different things than humans can,” Hyunjin continues. “Every person has a distinct smell to us, some pleasant and others rather disgusting.”

“Like a dog…”, Seungmin mumbles and then chuckles at their offended faces. After a pause he gulps heavily, blushing at the question he is about to ask. “What do I smell like?”

Seungmin is surprised at the yelp leaving Hyunjin and the embarrassed look written over Chan’s face. He wonders for a second, if maybe he smells disgusting to them, his mind soothed by Chan after a few seconds.

“You smell wonderful. Different at certain times and always very, _very_ sweet and delicious.” He clutches his hand over his mouth at his words, not meaning delicious in the way of wanting to eat the human. Thankfully, that part completely goes over Seungmin’s head.

“What do you mean different at times? Don’t I always smell the same?” He’s truly curious, yet uttering the sentence feels weird on his tongue.

“It’s not just the blood we smell. Your smell is different when you sweat, when you’re happy or sad, when you’re arous-“ Hyunjin is stopped by Chan elbowing him in the stomach, smiling sheepishly at a blushing Seungmin.

They can smell when he is _aroused_? All the times he had felt his core tighten at the sight of them kissing each other, at Chan being a bit too touchy or too close, all those times they had known?

“We can also feel your heartbeat and your body temperature change,” Chan tries to change the topic, realizing his statement isn’t a whole lot better than Hyunjin’s. “I swear it probably sounds worse than it is. Especially when we don’t get a lot of blood to feed on, our senses dull a little, so it’s not like we are constantly focusing on your smell or heartbeat or anything.”

_Lies_. Their favourite pastime might be analyzing their friend’s reactions and enticing scent, but he probably shouldn’t know that.

“Feeding… Tell me about that.” Seungmin hates the way his heart skips a beat at the thought of it, now knowing they were able to hear. On the other side it would be easy for them to pick up on it and maybe try and calm him, which is exactly what Chan is doing as he tucks his arms over Seungmin’s legs and begins to draw soothing circles onto his thigh.

“We… we need to drink blood to survive, just like you need water and food.”, Chan doesn’t dare to look at Seungmin. “There’s… _institutions_ for us to get blood from. We don’t kill for it anymore.”

“The blood isn’t good most of the time, but it does an okay job.” Hyunjin is the opposite of Chan, completely transfixed on Seungmin to read every small reaction.

The glowing green eyes still have the human completely captured, so it takes him a second to form words and pull his mind off of them.

“Why not just kill then?” Seungmin has a bitter taste in the back of his throat, the thought of having to live off blood making him feel slightly nauseous.

“After we feed, we fall into a… _uh_ … frenzied state. The more blood we drink at a time the stronger the high is and…”, Hyunjin’s gaze tumbles to the ground. “Drinking directly from a human would trigger a nearly unstillable bloodlust.”

Chan drags his other arm to lay around Hyunjin’s shoulder stroking the same patterns on his skin as on Seungmin’s thigh.

“It takes a great amount of strength and decades of getting used to it to be able to restrain yourself enough,” he tries to explain. “Hyunjin is relatively young and he only recently learned to hold back enough to even go out. Drinking off a human would probably push him into such a huge bloodlust that he could rampage whole cities.” _If the clan wouldn’t kill him immediately._ But Chan doesn’t say that.

His voice is full of love and admiration and he looks at Hyunjin fondly while saying these things.

“So you don’t actually feed on humans?” Seungmin’s hand mindlessly takes Hyunjin’s in his, noticing the tense strain on his friend’s body.

“There are strict rules about this nowadays. I remember when I was young, we would go around and simply feed until we were satisfied, no matter the death count.” Chan remembers his past, how they had raided whole villages and killed every human they could find. Despite his disgust at himself, the vampiric part of him still yearns for the satisfaction at the memories. 

“How old exactly are you, Channie?” Before this, Seungmin always thought of him as a normal twenty-two-year-old. His mind can barely begin to fathom how old vampires could get.

“I’m… somewhere around four-hundred-and-fifty years old. You stop counting at some point.” Chan feels embarrassed again. Age normally is a thing to brag about amongst vampires, but for him it has felt like he doesn’t belong into this world for centuries now.

Seungmin lets out an unbelieving gasp, turning to Hyunjin. “And you, Jinnie?”

“Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near that old man here.”, he snickers when Chan mock-pushes him away. “I’ve been a vampire for twenty-one years.”

Seungmin really doesn’t know what those ages mean to a vampire, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask more because Chan is pushing his legs off of him and stands up.

“Time flies,” he says and the awkwardness is starkly audible in his voice. “We have to be at work soon, so we’ll have to cut you short.” Chan smiles at Seungmin sympathetically, sad to have to leave but also glad to stop the interrogation at this point. Thinking about the past hurts. Even in his unmoving and cold heart it hurts.

Of course, Seungmin is not okay with that answer. “What? No! I have so many questions!”, He says, sprinting after them when they walk out of the living room. Seungmin is not ready to end their conversation just yet, but Chan stops him at the door to their bedroom.

“We promise you to answer you every single question when we come back. Lisa sent us a text to make sure you’re staying home this week, so you have to stay patient for a while longer. I’m sorry, Seungie.” He has Seungmin’s hands in his and is so close again, the cold presence of his body _right there_ against the human.

“But I want to work,” Seungmin muffles and he might be pouting like a toddler. “My apartment is so depressing and it’s cold because my landlord still hasn’t repaired the heating.” Hyunjin is leaning over Chan now, hands pushed onto his the other’s shoulders.

“Then stay here, Minnie. We still have some food in the fridge and can grab some more after work. We have functioning heating at least.” Hyunjin’s smile is loving and genuine when he offers this. Seungmin is dumbfounded for a second.

“R-really?” The human’s voice is adorably high. Chan pulls him towards his chest, not missing how Seungmin’s breath hitches at the motion. The vampire tells himself it’s probably out of fear, he has still only found about them that morning after all.

“Try and grab some sleep, I’ll give you some comfy clothes and you can use our bed. You’ve stayed over often enough to know where towels and spare toiletries are, right?” Despite his every effort to not creep his friend out, Chan can’t stop himself from drinking in the scent of Seungmin, so incredibly prominent in the crook of the human’s neck.

Friends do that too, right?

Seungmin showers while they are gone, trying to get the lingering scent of the hospital off of himself and to release some of the tension from his muscles. He slips into the clothes Chan prepared for him, basking in the scent of them and the slight oversized feeling swallowing him whole.

He actually manages to get a good few hours of sleep, after eating the soggy porridge the hospital provided him with. He dreams of green eyes watching him in the darkness, not in a scary way but more protecting him from something lurking in the black abyss below him.

Chan and Hyunjin come home with bags of food and drinks, alongside a backpack full of items belonging to Seungmin, that they fetched from his apartment with their spare key. There’s his favourite plushie, phone charger and tablet, his Nintendo Switch and his toothbrush.

“I can smell him from out here.” Hyunjin says softly when Chan types in their code, making the older turn to him.

“Is it very bad? I’m sure he would understand if you can’t deal with him being here.” Chan kisses him briefly, trying to not drop any of the bags he’s carrying. Hyunjin shakes his head violently.

“I’m fine. If it gets bad, we’ll just lock me up, as per usual.” He’s referring to the desolate room in their basement, complete with steel doors only openable from the outside. A precaution from when they moved in, for every time Hyunjin would need it.

They finally step inside, Seungmin’s sweet scent lingering even stronger throughout the whole house as they make their way through the living room to the kitchen, Seungmin pouncing to them to look at their loot and welcome them home, asking about their night at the shelter.

He skims through the food happily and thanks them for bringing a few of his belongings. Then he cracks a few eggs into a pan and fixes himself some rice, ready for something warm and not hospital-soggy to fill his stomach.

“I’ve made a list of questions I have, just to sort out my thoughts.” Seungmin says absentmindedly whilst stirring through the egg mixture. His friends make it their task to remove their contact lenses, no need for them since Seungmin knows and actually seems to appreciate their natural looks.

“Oh, that’s good,” Chan says and he’s just half-lying. “You’re taking this extremely well, we were worried how you would cope.” he tries to not sound too concerned, probably failing when he sees the human roll his eyes.

“I fainted after finding out, so probably not that well.” Seungmin laughs, noticing how his friends don’t seem to find his joke as funny. He carefully flips the tender eggs and cheers when he successfully doesn’t break the makeshift omelet.

It’s adorable and Chan and Hyunjin just stand there and stare at him doing his victory dance, then concentrating back on his task with furrowed brows and his lower lip pushed out. When Seungmin notices their intent staring he turns a bright pink.

Hyunjin clears his throat. “So questions…” he reminds, still smiling fondly but trying to not make it as obvious, looking up at Seungmin coyly from under his lashes. He can definitely hear Seungmin’s heart run all of a sudden.

It takes a second for the human to regain his speech. “Right…”, he says then. _Better drop the big one first_ , he thinks. “How did you become vampires? How does it work?” He then turns to prep the bowl of rice with some sauce and the egg, desperately trying to come off as nonchalant.

Chan sucks in a harsh breath. “That’s a tough one to start with, you sure you want us to tell you while eating?” He sounds concerned when they make their way to the couch, Seungmin bending one knee and settling a pillow on top of it, where he then places the bowl down.

“I think I can handle it.” He says confidently, blowing at the hot bowl steaming up his glasses that he sometimes wears at home.

“Whatever you say…”, Chan tries to think of a way to explain it in a not-scary way, not being able to come up with one. He looks at Hyunjin for help, but the other looks just as lost for words.

“There are no born vampires,” he finally settles on. “You have to be turned by one and it’s not totally clear how the first one came to be, but it is mostly brought back to some kind of religious ritual done by a priest a few thousand years ago.”

Seungmin is now digging in, nodding at the vampiric history lesson and making his friends chuckle despite the dark topic. “How’s it spread then?” He asks, mouth full of rice.

“Well, a human has to be on the brink of death for it to happen,” Chan continues, Hyunjin cuddling into his side. Seungmin stops the spoon he is about to shovel into his mouth in midair. “They must be drained of a lot of blood and then… a vampire has to feed them their own blood.”

The silence that spreads between them is exceptionally awkward, Seungmin still munching the remnants of rice in his mouth and Chan debating whether to continue or not. In the end, he decides to just go on.

“It’s excruciatingly painful and many die, vampires and humans alike. If the turning is successful a deep bond is spun between the two vampires. Sometimes like parent and child, or like siblings, and sometimes like lovers.” He looks at Hyunjin now, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Seungmin swallows the bite down with some difficulty, his mouth awfully dry all of a sudden. He can’t even begin to imagine what a toll such a procedure must take on the minds of both parties.

After a minute of silence, he feels like he can speak again. “How did you…” He lets the sentence hanging, sure that his friends know what he means.

Chan’s gaze drops and Hyunjin’s eyes get overshadowed by some kind of darkness that Seungmin can’t quite place.

“I-“, Chan begins but then stops, countless memories flooding his brain. “I was turned by a vampire who had made it her mission to save young men and women from inevitable death. I don’t remember my time as a human, but she told me that I was badly wounded when she found me, so she decided to...” Chan doesn’t have to speak it out loud and he knows just as much when Hyunjin’s fingers clutch his tightly and Seungmin rests a hand on his leg.

“She was… beautiful. Beautiful and scary. Trying to make a small army of her own.” Chan remembers it all too vividly, how he was constantly torn by his love for her, for his mother or lover, he was never sure. How all of his brothers and sisters adored her and were terrified of her all the same.

He hates to admit it, but he misses her with every fiber of his being, his dead heart yearning to feel her touch one last time.

The air is thick and Seungmin can’t bear to take another bite of his rice, placing the bowl on the table and grabbing the glass of water to help against his suddenly dry mouth.

“Is she… dead?” Seungmin feels bad when the words leave his mouth, Chan’s face immediately displaying pain and sorrow.

“She was killed fifty years after she found me, murdered by the priests of a monastery.” Chan’s voice is barely more than a whisper, head dropping into Hyunjin’s neck as the grieve washes over him. He doesn’t explain that he and his siblings killed every single priest the following night. Even killed every single woman and child under their wing.

By the pure hurt written all over Chan, it’s easy for Seungmin to realize just how deep that bond between vampires must truly be, seeing how centuries later Chan still suffers from her death.

Hyunjin is stroking his hair, pressing small kisses over Chan’s forehead in an attempt to calm him. He can’t stop the stab of jealousy at the story he knows oh so well. He knows exactly how Chan feels, the same exact emotions running through his brain at the thought of losing his turner.

After a few minutes of silence Chan catches himself, ripping his thoughts away from the past. He is here now, with Hyunjin, his beautiful and loving Hyunjin, and with Seungmin, who so willingly stays by their side.

“I’m sorry, Channie. I don’t know how that must feel.”, Seungmin tries to carry his emotions into the words but they come out lackluster. Chan appreciates them anyway, taking the human’s warm hand into his cold one. “I’m sorry that I asked, you don’t have to answer, Jinnie.”

“It’s okay, Seungie. Remember we want you to trust us, so we will answer everything we can. I don’t know, if Hyunjin is okay with sharing his story though. It is quite… explicit.” Chan hides his face in Hyunjin’s neck and giggles before breathing in the familiar scent and bathing in its familiarity.

“It’s okay, I want him to know…”, Hyunjin assures but quickly turns to hide in Chan’s hair. “Could you tell him?” the sentence is barely audible to Seungmin, wondering what the two are whispering about, when Chan erupts in even more giggles.

“Someone’s embarrassed,” he says, pecking Hyunjin’s pout away, smiling fondly at him before looking at Seungmin. “Jinnie was the first person I met when I came back to Korea and he was the first human I ever befriended. Now think of the seventies in Korea, a pretty bad time and definitely not very open, so us falling for each other took some time to get used to. I didn’t want to get hurt by losing him or hurt him in any way physical or emotional, so I tried to put distance between us.”

They stare at each other then, eyes twinkling and Seungmin feels like he’s invading something deeply intimate. Like he should leave and let them have that moment just for themselves. But then one pair of maroon and one pair of bright green eyes land on him and invite him to be a part of it.

“I didn’t let him have any of it,” Hyunjin chimes. “I wanted him so badly.” His smile is lighting up his face and his eyes are shifting to Chan again, past emotions bubbling up.

Seungmin can feel his heart begin to race at the thought of what Hyunjin wanted so badly. Imagining this beautiful, lean young man thirsting after an equally attractive Chan, not able to live it out in the society they were forced to live in.

“One night he stood outside of my door and basically flung himself into my arms. I couldn’t hold back. Sex-starved for decades and blood-starved for weeks I just invited him in and gave him what he wanted.” Seungmin feels a blush heat up his cheeks at Chan’s words and the suggestive grin he’s shooting Hyunjin.

“Don’t act like only I wanted it.” Hyunjin says, playfully poking his tongue out at Chan. They smile at each other for a few seconds, before the atmosphere begins to turn dark again.

“For this to make sense you should probably know something.”, Chan looks away and feels himself shrink at the hot gaze of Seungmin. At the sound of his blood running through his body. “Sex heightens our thirst, and blood tastes even better during… _you know_ ,” apparently that’s what takes a conversation too far for Chan. Under different circumstances Seungmin would laugh. “If you can hold back and only feed a bit, it feels _incredible._ For both partners.”

Seungmin’s heart hammers even more. His scent changes ever so slightly and turns to a deeper nuance.

“Guess who couldn’t hold back.”, Hyunjin’s voice is teasing, no trace of anger or sorrow left. He wasted long enough on that. “It took me a year to swallow my rage at him and accept what happened. Now I’m so glad he did it. We managed to move away, fell even deeper in love. It was worth it.”

They kiss now, not a chaste one like earlier, no, completely over each other and biting at each other’s lips at the memories flooding their minds. Licking and tasting without a care in the world until Hyunjin pulls away, green eyes glowing even more than before and grinning at Chan.

“Someone liked that…” Hyunjin whispers, when the smell in the air fully unfolds, loud enough for Seungmin to hear. Chan takes a deep sniff, pupils dilating when the scent so clearly hits his pallet, head turning to Seungmin.

It takes a few moments for the human to remember. _They can smell his everything_.

So his best friends know he’s getting aroused even before Seungmin does so himself. Blushing he scrambles to sit up straight, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

“Enough questions for today.”


	2. you're already in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to touch you like this for so long…” Chan admits as he sits back on his heels, listening closely to Seungmin’s heart skipping a beat at his words. They can hear Hyunjin slur approving words on the other side of their videocall, saliva dripping from his fangs and eyes clouded at seeing his Chan touch his Seungmin.
> 
> “I wanted you for so long.”, Seungmin manages with a shaking voice, spreading his arm and pointing towards his tablet, motioning as if he wants to touch Hyunjin through the screen. “Both of you.”

They spend the next few evenings like this, Seungmin asking everything that comes to his mind and Chan and Hyunjin answering, even if sometimes reluctantly.

Seungmin learns about blood banks, specifically set up by the Clan, some kind of vampire organization with a surprising amount of power, even in the human world. The banks are set up in a way that forbids vampires from hoarding blood at their lairs. That forces them into approved spaces to at least contribute to society.

He learns that it’s only possible for Hyunjin to be out and about because the blood they supply is of bad quality, probably mixed with chemicals and taken from either criminals, sentenced to death, or extremely sick people.

Were he to taste good blood, or some fed directly off a human, no one could say how deep he would fall into bloodlust.

Chan keeps telling Hyunjin that it is normal to take a long time to get used to drink blood without consequences, that it will get easier at some point. It doesn’t lessen the pang of guilt Hyunjin feels every time he has to think about feeding.

Despite Chan’s words, Seungmin also feels horrible for Hyunjin, who seems to get more and more restless as the week progresses, continuing to move further and further away from the human, too scared of hurting him.

When Seungmin finally gets back to work the following week, Hyunjin isn’t there. It is the first night Seungmin spent back at his own apartment and he is missing being around his friends already.

Chan explains that Hyunjin feels bad about what happened at the shelter. That he’s scared of being found out and getting them in trouble. So he didn’t feed once since the incident and is having difficulties holding himself back, so they have to keep him locked up.

To his own surprise, Seungmin even notices Chan nervously fiddling with his hands and sending longing looks to him every so often.

When he comes home that morning Seungmin can’t seem to fall asleep, his mind preoccupied with trying to find a way to help his friends. It just isn’t fair that there is no way for them to feed differently, to be so limited in their daily lives.

He now knows that vampires are only allowed very limited stock and only in cult-approved locations. He doesn’t completely understand the depths of it. Of what would happen if Chan and Hyunjin would just sneak some of the blood from the shelter to their home. To be fair he had some more pressing questions than the bureaucracy of vampires.

And now he isn’t even at Chan’s and Hyunjin’s place to _ask_ that question.

Lost in his thoughts, Seungmin suddenly sits up in his bed as if lightning struck. Hyunjin is being stubborn and effectively _starving_ himself. He’s done with the blood at the shelter, but he somehow needs to feed. He still needs to get used to drinking blood and going out regularly.

Being locked up in his basement really doesn’t help these circumstances.

What does help however, is _drinking blood_. Real, fresh blood that tastes better than what seems to be the norm for vampires.

Already standing up and pulling on his shoes, Seungmin shoots Chan a message.

[Dumb Sock Min]: Lock him up. I’m coming over.

Chan immediately opens his eyes when his phone screen lights up, sensitive to any kind of light in the darkness of the locked room in their basement.

The sudden text confuses him, but he shakes Hyunjin out of his meditation, explaining everything to the other only to see his empty eyes immediately close back to hopefully more peaceful thoughts. 

It hurts to lock him behind the heavy door, no way for Hyunjin to escape, but Chan knows that Seungmin must have a reason to come over during the day, so he accepts the pain in his chest when he leaves the basement.

Seungmin arrives after half an hour of Chan playing on his phone. The vampire can smell him before he is even at the door, his intoxicating sweet scent getting to him on all the wrong levels after over a week of not feeding.

He gathers all of his control when Seungmin steps inside, the delicious smell now wafting even stronger through the air. It’s a good thing that his skin has healed from the drip at the hospital, or Chan might have to lick and gnaw the scabs off his hand like a stupid dog.

Hearing the racing of Seungmin’s heart, brings Chan’s thoughts away from his thirst, now wondering what would have the other so nervous as he storms into the living room. If it’s because he is scared that Chan might hurt him. He could never live with himself it that were to happen.

Seungmin is wearing sweats and a baggy shirt of which Chan knows is his own, having missed it from his closet for a few months now. His shoes are only half-tied, and he kicks them off without a care. His socks are mismatched underneath and Chan realizes that he must’ve decided to visit them on a whim.

“What brings you here this fine day?” He chuckles, when Seungmin plops a bag down next to the couch and throws the coat he had on in the early winter coldness over the armchair, quickly sitting down dangerously close to Chan.

Seungmin takes a deep breath, trying to refrain from gnawing at his lip with worry for how Chan might respond. “I have an idea for our _problem_.” Technically it isn’t his problem, but Chan melts at the way Seungmin worries for them.

“Go on…” Chan encourages when his hand finds its way into Seungmin’s hair on its own accord, pushing a stray strand behind his ear. Seungmin shudders at the cold touch, quickly melting into the feeling of Chan’s fingers playing with his hair. It does not help however with what he is trying to suggest.

Before the hunger of the vampires grew bigger, the three of them got more and more touchy. Always cuddling or somehow touching, playing with each other’s hair, caressing each other’s skin, pecks on cheeks and hands.

Seungmin can’t help but miss their touches, now basically turning into a puddle at the slightest bit of Chan’s attention. The vampire is in a similar state, wanting to cuddle in between Seungmin’s legs and nose at where the human’s shoulder meets his neck. Maybe bite just a little… Or a lot.

“H-hear me out before freaking out.”, Seungmin doesn’t know why his voice is shaking, so he tries to steady it with a cough, when Chan nods at him. “You have control over taking responsible amounts of human blood, right Channie?”

Chan nods again, brows furrowing and opening his mouth to talk but remembering his promise to stay quiet. He tries to not concentrate on Seungmin wetting his lips with his tongue and the way they glisten after.

“How much human blood do you need?” Seungmin’s skin burns up under Chan’s gaze, he can’t miss the way his friend looks so _hungry_ for him and it does something to Seungmin’s head, making him spin with a need he can’t quite grasp.

“A few sips should be enough to keep me going for a week probably, depending on the quality.” Chan hums, thinking of what Seungmin will suggest to him. He already knows, but he will let Seungmin fight his case.

The human swallows thickly before uttering his next sentence, hoping that Chan won’t be too mad.

“Then feed off me,” Seungmin begins, noticing how comically Chan’s eyes widen at actually hearing the suggestion out loud. “You drink a bit for yourself and then take a mouthful and feed it to Jinnie.”

It feels strange to talk about himself like some kind of beverage. Food or livestock, which he essentially is to his friends.

There are a few awkward moments of silence, which is better than what Seungmin expected. That Chan would immediately scream no and try to change Seungmin’s mind. Instead, the vampire stays quiet for a bit.

“We are trying to think of a way for the Cult to supply us here…” He finally says, whispering.

Seungmin expected something like this, but he still feels his skin flush even more with what he is about to utter next.

“Please don’t think I’m selfish,” he begins, steeling himself for a fit of laughter. Seungmin can’t believe he is really admitting this. “I-I want it to be mine. I want to help Jinnie get used to human blood and I want to do it with _mine_.” He knows he sounds possessive, maybe unrightfully so, but he has made his mind up on the way over.

They will fix this issue and he _will_ help them. So that they all can enjoy the limited time they have together to the fullest. Tears fill his eyes at the sole thought of their friendship ever ending.

Chan is shocked, staring at Seungmin for any kind of resistance or remorse, but he doesn’t find any. He only finds love and pure emotion, for him and for Hyunjin and it reminds Chan of the night back then when Hyunjin stood outside of his door, ready to tear every wall down they had built between them.

He tries for the hunger to not cloud his mind, to think clearly about the situation and he can’t find anything wrong with it, no matter how hard he thinks about it. Seungmin is ready to sacrifice himself for them without an afterthought and Chan is not going to crush that trust out of worry to ruin their friendship.

Okay, maybe the hunger is talking a tiny bit.

He is aware of his limits though, sure to be able to hold himself back enough to not hurt Seungmin and he trusts the human the same amount in surrendering his blood to them. Surely, Chan would not do the same mistake again that happened with Hyunjin.

“It will hurt…” He whispers before closing the space between them and pressing a longing kiss to Seungmin’s lips.

The human is frozen where he is sitting, not expecting the feeling of cold yet plush lips against his. It is so sudden, Seungmin feels horribly unprepared for their first kiss.

He dreamt of this for such a long time and now the moment is over so quickly, Seungmin doesn’t even have time to memorize the way Chan’s lips feel on his.

“It hurts…” Chan repeats, on one side to remind Seungmin and on the other to speak his mind. His throat and body are aching for blood and it _stings_. Feels like he swallowed fire and is being burned from the inside out.

“I don’t mind that, Channie,” Seungmin reassures, not caring one bit for himself in this, as long as his friends can finally feed. “I have one more thing to ask…”

“Hm?” Chan can barely concentrate anymore, ready to finally feel that bit of satisfaction after feeding and ready to find out just how sweet Seungmin will taste on his tongue.

“I want to see Hyunjin drinking… can you show me?” Seungmin turns around, pulling his phone out of his bag and unlocking it to find the app he had so conveniently opened before. He pulls his own tablet out after, placing it on the table and starting a call, not sure how able Chan would be to do it with blood finally entering his system.

“Whatever you want, Seungie.” Chan mumbles and takes the phone, moving it up and down to see their videocall working. He then puts it down, his fangs already beginning to come out on their own accord. He really needs Seungmin’s blood.

The other can feel his pulse quicken at the sight, fast like it used to before he had to speak in front of the class in high school. Like he panicked when he learned to drive. Like the rush he felt just before he left his family in Korea. There is more than nervousness to it now though, an excitement lingering underneath and slowly taking over.

How will it feel to be bitten? How will it feel when his skin will heal up thanks to Chan’s saliva, like he had explained to him sometime during the week? Will he get aroused and embarrass himself completely?

There are probably other things Seungmin _should_ worry about, like granting himself up to a vampire. Like losing blood and letting another being devour it. These things are so far back in his head that he can’t find himself to care about them one bit.

With shaking hands, he pushes the hem of his shirt to the side, cocking his head to reveal the smooth skin of his neck to Chan.

Eagerly, the vampire bends over Seungmin, teeth flashing as his fangs grow out completely at the thought of finally feeding. He straddles the human’s legs, crowding him into the corner of the couch and there it is again, Seungmin’s instinct letting his skin erupt in goosebumps and hot tears shoot into his eyes.

He tries to push the feeling far, far away, when Chan cradles his face in his hands, so cool against Seungmin’s body that feels like it’s burning him from the inside out.

“You don’t know what this means to me, Seungie.” Chan whispers against Seungmin’s lips before pushing his own against them again. This time the human is semi-prepared and takes it all in.

It’s so different to any kisses Seungmin had before, so much colder and the fangs lightly poke into his lips, but the butterflies that erupt throughout his whole body and the tingling sensation going out from where Chan is nipping at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, easily makes this the best kiss Seungmin has ever shared.

He finds himself gripping at Chan’s sides, fingers frantically searching for the hem of his shirt and pushing under it, finding the cool skin of the vampire and toned muscle spreading out over his torso.

Seungmin can’t hold back a moan at the feeling, which gives Chan the perfect opportunity to lick his tongue against the other’s, tasting the inside of his mouth already enough to satisfy some part of him.

It was a long time since Chan was touched like this by a human and the way Seungmin’s hot fingers nearly claw into his sides have him moaning into their kiss, separating them. He bends his head back, savoring the feeling of Seungmin’s hands and the way their crotches are pressed together in their position.

“Channie… _please._ ” Seungmin’s head is spinning with lust. The want, no, the _need_ to finally experience Chan’s bite is overweighing any fear completely.

Chan can’t believe any human would ever so willingly ask for his bite and it makes him only more desperate for Seungmin.

Bending forward he kisses his way from the corner of Seungmin’s mouth, over his cheek and down his neck. The vampire can _feel_ the vein on the side of Seungmin’s neck pulsing against his lips and it makes his eyes roll back into his head as he is completely engulfed by Seungmin’s sweet and heavy scent, lined with the spiciness of his arousal.

Shudders wretch through Seungmin’s body, when Chan presses light kisses at the crook of his neck, anticipation of piercing pain clouding his mind and making him whine deep in his throat.

“Thank you…” Chan whispers and Seungmin knows it’s a show of gratitude as much as a warning, because not even a second later he can feel Chan’s fangs poking at his skin, running down the side of his neck and settling on one spot close to his shoulder, to not hurt his jugular.

In the moment Chan bites down and his two sets of fangs pierce through Seungmin’s skin, the human can only see white. The sharp pain is like nothing he ever felt before and his voice quickly betrays him, loud and high noises leaving his throat as Seungmin’s hip buck up at their own accord.

Chan moans around the numbing grip his teeth have around Seungmin’s skin when a first trickle of blood meets his tongue. It’s hot when it runs down his cold insides, tongue exploding with all the different tastes, sweet and spice and _Seungmin_.

He drinks greedily, lavishing whatever he can get and absolutely drowning in the taste on his tongue. It’s the best blood he tasted in a decade. Cut that, it’s the best blood he tasted since his night with Hyunjin and that’s the thing that reminds him to not let himself get carried away.

He only allows himself a few more small sips before pulling away and licking over the wounds his fangs created. The holes close somewhat, too big to heal fully, but enough to stop the bleeding. A huge bruise will stay, reminding Seungmin of his offering for days to come.

The feeling of fangs slowly pulling out of his flesh pulls more moans and less screams out of Seungmin, his throat is dry from exertion as his eyes droop shut. He knows different feelings of exertion, after an exhausting run or getting blood drawn from his arm. After good sex.

He’s also familiar with all kinds of pains, but nothing compares to the stinging burn that he experienced all throughout the bite. The coldness entering his body and now leaving painfully slowly. The weird tickle of his wounds when they close enough to stop the bleeding.

As Chan leans back, Seungmin manages to get open his eyes enough to take a look, despite the numbing cloud he feels himself slowly floating into.

The view in front of him only deepens that feeling. Chan’s lips are dripping with blood that he greedily licks of. His chin tinted a deep crimson red and his teeth discoloured a dark pink. Seungmin can’t help but moan at the sight, Chan never having been prettier to him.

Before he can think about it, Chan is bending forward and presses his mouth back to Seungmin’s who opens up immediately, despite his own blood smearing over his lips and being pushed into his mouth.

He winces slightly at the taste but can only care for a second, because Chan’s kiss is taking his breath away and making his head spin even more, making him forget about their objective for a second.

It’s not just the blood loss making Seungmin’s head spin and heart flutter, it is Chan’s touch and kiss, so full of emotion Seungmin could cry from feeling it all.

After what feels like hours, the vampire only lets himself be shoved away reluctantly, bathing in the look of Seungmin’s mouth being smeared with his own blood. It shoots fiery pleasure straight to Chan’s groin and clouds his blood-high mind even more.

“J-jin _nie…_ ” Seungmin’s words turn to a whine when Chan pushes his fingers against Seungmin’s lips, collecting a drop of blood and feeding it to the human.

Chan keeps his fingers in his mouth when Seungmin bares the yet unharmed side of his neck, sucking on the vampire’s fingers like his life depends on it.

This time, Chan doesn’t play around, immediately biting down and starting to suck, making Seungmin’s mouth go slack around his fingers in the beautiful mix of pleasure and pain.

Pressing his two fingers against Seungmin’s tongue, deeper into his mouth, Chan tries to keep the human by his side, to not have him drift too far into the blissful world of blood loss and arousal.

Seungmin manages to close his lips around Chan’s fingers again, his tongue lapping at the digits, sucking being too much of a feat to his exploding brain.

It’s all too much and also not nearly enough. The loss of blood is truly hitting and showing itself in lightheadedness and the way he can’t even feel where Chan is biting into his neck.

But still, Seungmin is aroused and harder than he ever was before and if his body wouldn’t lay slack against the couch, he would grind himself into Chan in search of even the slightest bit of relief.

Too quickly Chan pulls away, mouth closed tight around a big sip of Seungmin’s blood, taking his every effort to not swallow. He takes a last look at Seungmin and strokes his spit slick fingers over the boy’s check, then quickly heads to the basement, phone in hand.

Seungmin needs a few moments to get his head cleared, the small wounds where Chan pierced into his skin not closed up this time and leaving a small trickle of blood running down his collar bone. The tickling sensation nearly unbearable next to the numbing stabs of his wounds.

He blindly fumbles for the water bottle in his bag, hoping for it to clear his mind and also rid him of the metallic taste in his mouth. With Chan it was the hottest thing he ever felt, but alone it is all too real to taste good.

With shaking fingers, he manages to open the bottle and gulp down a few sips, dripping the cold liquid down the front of his shirt with shaking hands, when he attempts to close the bottle.

Just at the right moment, Seungmin picks up his tablet, seeing Chan fix his phone on some kind of surface and Hyunjin stumble into his arms, muttering words of _what is going on_.

Before anymore can be said Chan presses his mouth against Hyunjin’s and the young vampire feels every pore in his dead body explode with electricity. He immediately knows it’s Seungmin who he tastes in Chan’s mouth, the older feeding him his blood with earnest.

The human’s scent is all over Chan, making Hyunjin’s head spin, and the taste of the crimson liquid is so unapologetically _him_. It is without a doubt the best tasting thing Hyunjin has ever felt on his tongue.

The young vampire basically sucks the liquid out of Chan’s mouth. Seungmin can see it drip onto the floor, purely by the hasty way with which the vampire drinks it up.

Unexpectedly Hyunjin lets himself fall to his knees, bowing down and licking the blood off the floor and it makes Seungmin’s body erupt in need even more. He is aware of how dirty and naughty it feels, but he can’t stop himself from palming at his erection through his pants, cheeks flushed hot at the sight on his tablet.

To get better access he puts the device onto the coffee table, pushed up against the stack of books laying there. It’s nearly too much to see his friends like that, so hungry for not only his blood but also for each other and it makes him shudder when Chan takes a short look into the camera, eyes glowing and seemingly surprised by the sight of Seungmin needily touching himself over the fabric.

Hyunjin is in such a frenzy he doesn’t even notice the phone, lapping greedily at the droplets of blood on the floor. He stays on his knees even after he is done, devouring the last specks of Seungmin on his lips and feeling himself fall into the familiar explosions of lust and need.

He can smell that Seungmin is still present in their house through the tiny slit Chan left open on entering the room. Hyunjin can’t only smell the human’s presence, his heightened senses let him pick up every small nuance in Seungmin’s scent.

Desperation, fulfillment, a tiny edge of fear, but most of all everconsuming lust and need.

The older vampire can smell these things too of course, hell he had tasted them on his tongue only a few minutes earlier and it even takes Chan a great amount of exertion to not turn around and take everything the human has to offer.

Knowing if it is this bad for him, Chan realizes how bad it must be for Hyunjin, who is still on his knees and frantically looking around the room, eyes travelling quickly between Chan and the door, tongue constantly wetting at his lips and fangs worrying the soft skin.

A dangerous growl leaves Chan’s lips, directed at Hyunjin as a warning, but being delivered straight to Seungmin’s middle.

The human can’t help but whimper helplessly at the sound, so lost in his feeling of emptiness that he _needs_ Chan to fill. The answering sound from Chan is a hot mixture between a moan and a growl and he is _smiling_ , thirst fulfilled, and ego boosted by the way he left the human.

Hyunjin’s eyes snap towards Chan at the sudden sound coming from his throat and it is enough to grab his attention. His turner, his lover, his partner for eternity now filling every thought.

With a loud ripping sound, he grabs the front of Chan’s joggers, pulling harshly and ripping the fabric, flinging it behind himself mindlessly. The older is quick to pull his own shirt off, Seungmin being able to see them nearly forgotten as he pulls his partner back into him, clashing their mouths together in a feverish kiss.

Seungmin can only guess how strong they must truly be, clothes ripping easily under their claws and soon leaving them stark naked, licking into each other’s mouths, surely in search of a few last drops of blood.

It is the first time the human sees his friend completely naked, lean upper bodies having been a spare foresight at their true forms, now completely revealed and just as hard as him, trapped between their bodies.

The only thing on Seungmin’s mind is the all too dominating want to go down there, to join them and touch them just as hungrily as they are touching each other. Tears actually sting his eyes when he fully realizes that he can’t, even the simplest of thoughts taking eternities in his lightheaded state.

He can’t help himself and pushes his hand under the hem of his sweatpants, quickly wrapping his own hand around his length and relieving some of the pressure that keeps building up at the sight on his tablet.

Chan has Hyunjin pushed over the bed now, ass in the air and one hand buried in his hair, pressing his head into the mattress.

The younger vampire has one hand clutched around himself, incredibly hard and already dripping with precum when Chan pushes two spit-slick fingers against his entrance, pushing them without halt, despite the hiss leaving Hyunjin’s lips.

More often than not they end up like this, high on blood and overwhelmed with want for each other, that they don’t even bother prepping each other carefully. The pain doesn’t bother them, not when blood fills up their senses and any touch feels like pure heaven.

After a few pumps of his fingers Chan pulls out already, spitting into his palm and slicking himself up and Seungmin can swear he can see the way the pale length of Chan’s erection is tinted pink by his blood still mixed in with Chan’s saliva.

The human is getting himself off quickly, knowing that even if he would try and go slow, he would come fast either way. He wets his own fingers with his spit, and pushes his free hand down his pants, spreading his legs apart and pressing one digit on his fluttering rim in perfect timing when Chan enters Hyunjin.

The pace he sets on is ruthless from the start, Hyunjin’s eyes rolling back into the sockets at the force of the thrusts and coming quickly on his own hand and the duvet, cock still hard in his hand, the blood acting like a fucked-up love potion.

He knows he can orgasm many times like that. The human blood surging through him so energizing that it could take hours of him releasing until he calms down, spent and utterly blissed out.

Chan knows so too and keeps fucking into him despite Hyunjin clutching so tightly around him, making groans and moans leave his lips. He doesn’t have the same stamina the young vampire has anymore, still able to stay aroused for hours during his bloodhigh, but not able to orgasm quite as often.

Hissing around the stretch, Seungmin mirrors the fast pace Chan keeps up with his fingers. He loves the stinging sensation at his most sensitive of spots. Loves the feeling of stretch and roughness and he cries out Chan’s name loudly, so deeply wishing for the vampire to make him feel this way instead of his pathetic fingers.

The sound seems to remind Chan of their watcher and he turns to where Seungmin’s phone is propped up on the dresser opposite the bed. His hip movements falter when he concentrates his eyes, trying to clear the fog and finally make out Seungmin’s form on the screen, hands buried in the fabric of his pants and mouth wide open, face flushed with arousal. A small drip of blood is visible from where Chan bit him earlier, cleanly running down over the human’s collar bone and under Chan’s shirt.

Hyunjin whines loudly at the sudden loss of movement, rocking back against Chan in a desperate search for _something._ Roughly his head is yanked back by Chan’s hand in his hair and he is forcefully turned to look to his left.

He notices the light of some kind of screen, realizing movements on it and when he focuses on the live video, their couch clearly visible a needy moan leaves his lips. Hyunjin comes again at the sight of Seungmin pleasuring himself to the two of them, at the sound of sweet, delicious moans carried through the air towards him.

It’s enough to send Seungmin over the edge too, suddenly the two pairs of glowing eyes on him reminding him of his situation. Voyeuristically watching them and touching himself. With a curse and shout of his friend’s names he shoots his hot release into the inside of his pants, fingers staying where they are buried knuckle deep inside of himself.

The vampires keep their eyes on him, Chan thrusting into Hyunjin harshly again and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling up the room once more.

It doesn’t take him long now to approach his high too, and right before he feels the familiar knot in his stomach explode, he pulls out of his lover, leaving him clenching and crying around nothing. Chan is sure to bite his lip seductively, fangs catching on his skin, as he looks at Seungmin and cold spurts of cum land on Hyunjin’s back, making him bend into each hit of Chan’s release, pleasure clouding his mind one last time as he spurts over the duvet, less this time, but enough for Seungmin to see through the screen.

The human cannot tear his gaze away, too transfixed on the unbelievable sight of personified passion happening in front of him through the screen.

Only when Chan leaves the room, locking the door shut with a loud click he scrambles up, trying to smoothen out his clothing and run for the door.

Seungmin is a sight to behold. Neck bruising up from Chan’s harsh bites, blood staining the skin of his chest as well his face, tears and pink-stained spit wiped all over his cheeks. Chan is burning the image into his head as he comes running into the room, stark naked and catching Seungmin by the forearm to stop him from storming out of the house.

The surprised gasp is kissed from Seungmin’s lips with a blazing urgency, his body quickly melting into Chan’s and wrapping his arms around his chest, Chan so beautifully cold against Seungmin’s hot skin.

He lets himself be picked up like he weighs nothing, feeling Chan’s hardness brush against him when Seungmin wraps his legs around the vampire.

Not noticing where Chan is carrying him Seungmin is startled when he is dropped onto the soft pillows of the couch, back in his earlier place, but this time another body quickly lowering himself on him.

Hyunjin’s whining is loudly audible through where Seungmin’s tablet is still placed on the table. He has taken the phone into his hand and is laying on his stomach on the bed, erection rubbing against the sticky duvet and face pressed so close to the screen, Seungmin could count his eyelashes if he would try.

Seungmin is only able to concentrate on him for a second, Chan already nuzzling his nose back into his neck, licking away the dried blood and healing up where he had taken blood for Hyunjin earlier.

It is hard to hold back for only a second, the soft moan of Seungmin enough to bring Chan’s mind off of his blood and back to his body, laying so pliantly under him and giving off the most inviting aroma of arousal.

“I wanted to touch you like this for so long…” Chan admits as he sits back on his heels, listening closely to Seungmin’s heart skipping a beat at his words. They can hear Hyunjin slur approving words on the other side of their videocall, saliva dripping from his fangs and eyes clouded at seeing his Chan touch his Seungmin.

“I wanted you for so long.”, Seungmin manages with a shaking voice, spreading his arm and pointing towards his tablet, motioning as if he wants to touch Hyunjin through the screen. “Both of you.”

Chan is back on his lips after a second, distracting Seungmin from the obsessive growl coming from Hyunjin. His fangs catch at Seungmin’s upper lip and the iron-y taste of blood fills their mouths, making Chan even harder where he is laying against the human’s hip.

Seungmin mewls at the feeling, grinding upwards to press his own growing erection at Chan but being pressed down by the vampire’s strong grip. He is scared for a split second, worrying that Chan is snapping above him, breaking every remorse and loosing himself in the sweet redness of Seungmin, but the lusty grimace on Chan’s face tells him otherwise.

Seungmin whines. “Wanna touch…” And without any more of a warning he wraps his warm hand around Chan’s length, so cold against his trembling fingers.

Chan hisses at the contact, so _so_ hot and burning. He bucks up into it, letting himself revel in the feeling for a few seconds and Seungmin feels like it is his first time ever touching someone else. Trying his hardest to concentrate on pressing his fingers down and rolling his thumb over Chan’s tip, but he is so breathtakingly beautiful it is hard to concentrate on anything else but his face.

Hyunjin is rutting against the sheets like a dog in heat, so turned on by the sight of his two very most loved people touching each other. The want to be in Chan’s place, to completely ruin the human and sink his teeth into the milky smooth skin is still at the front of his mind, but he is able to push it to the side, to get lost in the thought of touching Seungmin and feeling him most intimately.

Never before had he managed to do that, to concentrate on something else but utter bloodlust and it makes him feel so strong all of a sudden, resilient and unflagging, maybe he would be able to learn to get touched by Seungmin the way Chan is getting touched. Maybe he would be able to hold back.

“T-touch him, _Channie._ ” He whines, trying to get the attention of the vampire who is lost in the feeling of Seungmin’s grip around him.

It surely snaps him out of it, because only moments later he is pulling out of Seungmin’s grasp, sitting back and fumbling to pull the human’s pants down.

It doesn’t work of course, with Chan effectively blocking the way for the material to go anywhere, so he just grips it tightly and rips the damp fabric apart, Seungmin’s release spreading over his fingers.

Seungmin is back to full hardness at that display of strength, so desperate to feel Chan inflict it on him in some way, wanting to feel just how strong vampires could really be. He doesn’t even care about the sweatpants being destroyed, when Chan takes some of the liquid from the inside of it on his fingers and licks them clean, cock twitching at the intense taste of Seungmin on his tongue.

“You taste delicious everywhere, don’t you?” And Chan doesn’t even realize how far gone Seungmin is, not able to perceive the words because he is drowning in extreme pleasure.

Seungmin’s gaze is fixed on Chan’s fingers disappearing inside the vampire’s mouth, tongue darting out in search of something to fill _his_.

This, Chan does notice, and he pulls his own fingers out, pressing them against Seungmin’s tongue who immediately engulfs them, tasting his own release, even a hint of his own blood, but most of all _Chan._

The vampire uses his fingers to push Seungmin’s head to the side, making him look at Hyunjin who has changed position, now spread open in front of the camera and pushing frantic fingers into his lose hole, camera shaking from being held up in his hand and eyes glowing strongly, even through the screen.

“Watch him.” And with that Chan takes Seungmin’s erection in his hand and presses it against his own, saliva dripping down on them to make the slide easier.

He embraces them together in his fist, fingers pumping in and out of Seungmin’s mouth rhythmically with each movement of his hand.

Tears collect in Seungmin’s eyes, finally tipping over at the overstimulation Chan is granting him and the coldness of him pressed against Seungmin.

Hyunjin is dribbling cum in one more pitiful orgasm, dick staying hard but slowly approaching his limits, despite of the blood surging through him. There’s just so much liquid he can spill at a time and delicious stinging pain edges the velvet feeling when Hyunjin adds another finger to push inside of himself.

Seungmin is a moaning mess, the feeling of Chan fucking their erections together, seeing Hyunjin so vulnerable and open, and the lingering lightheadedness of blood loss and having come only recently nearly too much to bear.

Chan seems to sense Seungmin’s struggle, so he pulls his fingers free from his wet mouth and grazes them down towards the human’s chest, heartbeat pulsing so clearly under the skin. Chan makes his way over the still drenched fabric of his jumper to take Seungmin’s nipples between his fingers and tweezes lightly at first.

At Seungmin’s reaction, loud and desperate mewling and eyes closing with electricity shooting down his spine, Chan decides to twist that tiny bit harder, noticing a hard resistance where normally only soft perky skin would be.

Wondering, he pushes the fabric up, revealing Seungmin’s stomach and chest and he groans at the sight. Titanium silver glistening on each side of the human’s perky nipples.

Chan curses and grabs the tablet from the table, turning it, so that Hyunjin could have the perfect view of Seungmin’s piercings. His hand stills where it is clutched around their erections, simply concentrating on the blush creeping up Seungmin’s chest and cheeks and the broken moan coming from Hyunjin, clearly riled up at the sight.

He keeps the tablet in his hand, showing Hyunjin every little reaction of Seungmin, when he begins the movement of his hand once more, not being able to hold back a thrust into his fist at the delicious friction.

Seungmin comes like that, overwhelmed with everything Chan is giving him and the way Hyunjin’s moans are spurring him on. He blacks out for a split second, too much happening at once when he spurts over his own stomach and coats Chan’s fingers, who doesn’t still his movements, edging Seungmin into pleasure-pain that has him crying out.

For a few moments Seungmin can’t move, too drunk on everything he is feeling, but as soon as he feels some of his strength return, he grabs the tablet and pushes it back against the books on the table.

“ _Channie_.”, Seungmin’s voice sounds ruined, the name falling filthily from his lips and normally he would feel embarrassed, but not with Chan moaning above him, hips stuttering, and eyes closed in bliss. “M-mouth… wanna taste you too.”

Finally, Chan opens his eyes to look at the human, deciphering the words and biting his lip at the realization that he heard correctly, when Seungmin opens his mouth and pokes his tongue out.

The dark maroon colour of his irises makes Seungmin erupt in goosebumps like so often in the presence of his friends, instinctive urge to flee not completely gone from his system. He whimpers but keeps his mouth open when Chan releases his spent cock where he still gripped it to his own and begins climbing up his body.

He basically straddles Seungmin’s head, dick heavy and cold against the human’s skin and scent of sex so all-consuming, if Seungmin wouldn’t feel so weak he would be hard again.

Hyunjin has stopped touching himself, tired out enough for a break to just watch the happenings on the phone screen. Oh, he wished he would be up there with them, cock next to Chan’s and ready to give himself to Seungmin completely.

Soon. No matter if it would take every bit of his strength. _Soon_.

Chan presses his tip to the soft warm flesh of Seungmin’s tongue, _so_ warm against his cool skin and nearly sending him over the edge already. He only manages to hold himself back for a few more tucks on his length, pleasure clouding his mind as he releases, not once looking away from the sight below him.

The first wave flies past Seungmin’s opened mouth, coating his cheek and nose, a drop tangling in his eyebrow even and making the human shudder from the sudden impact, so unusually cold against his hot skin.

Pressing his tip inside of Seungmin’s mouth the tiniest bit further, Chan manages to aim the rest of his spurts into the boy’s mouth, hitting his tongue and coating his beautiful plush lips in his cum.

Seungmin moans loudly at the taste, different to anything he ever tasted before and so much better, simply because it is _Chan’s_.

He swallows the liquid coating his tongue greedily but stops when Chan moves away and takes the tablet again, pointing it at Seungmin’s coated face and presenting his work to Hyunjin, nothing more than breaths wrecking through him anymore.

Despite what they just did, this is what makes Seungmin blush the most, trying to move his head to the side and escape Hyunjin’s piercing eyes. Chan is quick to grab the human’s chin, keeping him in place with his vampiric strength for Hyunjin to drink in.

High whimpers are heard and Hyunjin comes again, even surprising himself, despite his strength to be able to orgasm quite often.

When Hyunjin manages to open his eyes again, they shine strongly and full of emotions, incredibly palpable to Seungmin, despite the screen separating them. Hyunjin smiles happily at the human, before whispering soft words that make Seungmin choke up with euphoria.

“ _Thank you._ ”


	3. a truth that runs deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Relax,” Hyunjin whispers so close to Seungmin’s ear, it makes his skin tingle. The fingers that before danced carefully over his thighs suddenly grab harder, pulling and inelegantly picking Seungmin up until he is pressed into Hyunjin, feet unable to touch the floor. “My lap felt empty and I thought you could help me with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sex in this chapter, and they won't be using protection because vampires are dead and can't catch anything, or infect others. They have talked about this for sure, but it is not specified in this fic :3
> 
> Have fun with this one ;)

As much as Seungmin wants to stay with them, wants to cuddle in a happy afterglow and talk about it all with Chan and Hyunjin, he knows he should give the vampires the chance to calm down and collect their thoughts. As much as he trusts Chan to not harm him, he can feel his gaze being drawn to his neck, burning fiery holes where his fangs have been not too long ago.

That’s why Seungmin only cleans himself roughly, washing up to try and get off all obvious traces Chan left on him. Enough so he wouldn’t get any weird looks on his way home or stink up the bus with post-sex scents he is sure no one except for him wants to smell.

Reluctantly, Chan lets Seungmin go, repeatedly telling him that it’s fine and that he _wants_ him to stay, but the human doesn’t budge. He leaves dressed in a fresh pair of sweatpants from Hyunjin and a simple black t-shirt from Chan, that he pulled from the hamper to at least be able and have some part of the vampire with him.

As they kiss goodbye, Chan can hear Seungmin’s heart pick up its pace at even the slightest brush of lips, his chest heaving from even the most chaste of kisses. Chan feels quite honestly the same, giddily hopping down the stairs and opening the door to Hyunjin’s lair, immediately being met by a tight embrace.

Outside of the apartment, Seungmin is hit with what feels like a wall of cold air, wind pressing into him and nearly forcing him to turn back into the safety of the place, where Hyunjin and Chan are waiting for him.

With clattering teeth he ignores the pain in his chest and forces himself forward through the cloud of loneliness settling deep in his core. Through the drowsiness in his head.

He stops at a supermarket to grab a few _necessities_ , or so he tells himself. He ends up with a bunch of overpriced fruit, some fatty looking microwave meals and chocolate and sweets galore. Just a treat, to get his low bloodsugar levels rolling again.

When he eventually arrives at his small apartment, it greets him with cold, stale air and creaking pipes when he decides to take a long, hot shower. The water burns its way into his body, at least that’s what it feels like when it meets the tender wounds on his neck.

Stepping out onto the freezing tiles and in front of the mirror feels like an incredible task at hand, and when Seungmin finally gets brave enough to meet his reflection, he immediately has to look away again.

His skin looks paler than usual, not as pale as Chan’s or Hyunjin’s, but pale enough that if Lisa were to see him like this, she would send him home with a tub of soup to get healthy again.

Under his eyes are deep, blue circles and his lips are cracked open and bleeding, not only from Chan’s fangs, but from his own fingers plucking at the raw skin on his way back home.

The only thing he sees on himself that he doesn’t hate, are the somewhat symmetrical wounds on each side of his neck, where the skin melts into his shoulders.

Seungmin only ever saw vampire bites in movies. As two small dots where fangs pierced the skin, maybe some blood trickling out. His are something else entirely, thanks to the two sets of fangs that equip Chan’s mouth.

It almost looks like Seungmin’s skin has gotten ripped out, where usually smooth muscle would lay, now ragged edges and craters dipping down, already grown over by deep red scar tissue.

Touching the wounds hurts a lot, and Seungmin only gives it so much attention, before wrapping himself into his fluffy bathrobe and leaving for the kitchen, his cock hard and throbbing under the fabric.

When he is done eating two of his small stock of microwave meals and a whole chocolate bar, he begins to watch Twilight as a joke. The storyline is still as cringy as he remembered it, the actors still as bad, but at certain point Seungmin feels embarrassed at how similarly he seems to be attracted to Chan and Hyunjin, like Bella is to Edward.

Somewhere near the end, when the evil vampire is chasing after Bella, Seungmin drifts off to sleep, sated but tired from an exhausting day. With the last few blinks of consciousness he manages to turn on his alarm and then he lets himself be engulfed by darkness, steady green eyes making him feel safe on his journey to deep sleep.

After Seungmin has left, Chan is surprised to find Hyunjin in a peaceful state, still at the brink of arousal but no traces of his usual engrossing bloodlust to be found. The younger vampire lets himself be cradled easily in the bed, duvet still damp from his countless releases, but he manages to relax into Chan’s chest as he tries to concentrate on this feeling. Utterly at ease and fulfilled, none of the hunger that painfully pokes at his insides at any given moment.

Hyunjin tries to savour it and remember it for later. To tell himself that he is able to feel this way because of Seungmin and Chan, but also because of his own efforts.

And he promises himself that he is going to get over that cruel beast inside of him. That he will be able to touch Seungmin the same way Chan does. Soon.

It’s an easy rest they stay in for a few hours. Time flows quickly through their fingers when they get lost in their thoughts, or lost in the other, like Chan is.

He is utterly mesmerized by the concentration written all over his features, the complete engrossment in his meditation that Chan can feel buzz through their connection. Hyunjin’s fingers are knotted together and his body is still except for his eyes moving under his closed lids. He makes the pure picture of spiritual energy.

Briefly, Chan wonders if he looked the same when he learned the art of this from his teacher, somewhere in Nepal. Hidden carefully for centuries in the mountains and training hopeless vampires like he once was. Vampires that either couldn’t hold back from killing innocent humans, or the urge to kill themselves.

Chan had gone through both of these urges, but he managed to learn to connect with something deeper over the few decades he had been with his teacher. To see himself as just another being made up of matter and particles in a whole universe made up of matter and particles. That he is just as much meant to be there as any other being.

The younger vampire only got the hang of staying still and trying to silence his thoughts for hours, days on end, in the last ten years and he’s already better at it than Chan was after fifty. Despite the pure hatred Hyunjin feels about himself. Despite having sacrificed his own sanity and multiple human lives in the quest to control himself, all because Chan couldn’t hold back in one rainy night in Busan.

But its finally taking fruit, their bond singing from all the signals of it happening, and it even brings Chan away from that darkness that he feels whenever he sees Hyunjin struggle. He knows that at some point, they will be fine.

Because they are already at a point where they can go out and act like they have a _normal_ life. A life with friends and a workplace. Both of which they will be seeing sooner rather than later, the closer the night approaches.

Like a perfect inner clock, Hyunjin opens his eyes and beams at Chan, right when they have to get ready for work.

The older vampire takes himself the luxury of kissing his Hyunjin deeply, of conveying every bit of admiration that he feels into touching him and holding him close. But for once, it is the younger who pushes him off playfully.

“We have to go to work, greedy,” he mumbles against Chan’s lips when the other pulls him back, the words foreign on his tongue because usually _he_ is the greedy one. The one that needs to be held back.

Chan cocks his head with a confused expression. “You can barely work the day after we feed from the blood at the shelter and now you really want to do it with having Seungmin’s blood in your system?”

The sole mention of the human makes Hyunjin’s dead body fill with an electric buzz, makes his core feel pulled tight and filled with something tickling and gorgeous. He pulls Chan close again and nods against his cheek, nuzzling against him like maybe a kitten would, and mixing their scents in an addicting fashion.

“I can do it, Channie,” he rasps seductively and playfully bites the other’s jaw, fangs nearly piercing into his skin, but not quite. “I know I can. I feel full and satisfied and I feel like _me_. It feels so different this time… I won’t hurt anyone.”

Taking a deep huff of air from the crown of Hyunjin’s head, Chan nods. “I see it, Jinnie, and I can feel it.”, he places one hand on his chest where his heart sits still underneath, and the other on Hyunjin’s, visualizing that constant connection the two can feel between them. “But do you think you can really hold back, when _he_ comes to work? Smelling like he does?”

Hyunjin is hard again and Chan allows him to rut against his thigh as he whimpers highly in his throat, quickly nodding and rubbing his cheek against Chan.

“I promise, Channie,” Hyunjin mewls. “More than anything, I just want to see him. _Please_.”

They both trust each other unconditionally, all bonded vampires have to, but even if that wasn’t the case Hyunjin knows that if Chan has any fear of him not being able to hold back, he would keep him locked up. Especially with not just anyone’s life, but with _Seungmin’s_ on the line.

After a few seconds of consideration, Chan nods and playfully bites into Hyunjin’s earlobe. “Okay, Jinnie,” he mumbles, silenced with Hyunjin’s lips on his own and his tongue pushing into the wetness of Chan’s mouth. “I love you,” he somehow manages to get out, when Hyunjin rolls them around and climbs to straddle Chan, all the while keeping their lips connected.

“I thought you were satisfied…” Chan teases, when Hyunjin sits back on his knees after a bit and lubes up Chan’s length with his spit, now both of them back to full hardness.

“You know I will always be hungry for this,” Hyunjin moans as he lines himself up and lets himself be split open with each inch he slides down, loving the tight burn of it all.

Maybe they have to rush to make themselves presentable for work afterwards, and maybe they have to giggle stupidly at each other on the way to the shelter, but Chan is blazed alight by a surge of affection for Hyunjin. By a sudden pride of his partner’s new-born endurance.

They arrive at work just a few minutes before Seungmin does, Hyunjin setting down their bags in the staff room as Chan makes his first round to see how the evening shift left everything behind.

He’s further back in the shelter, checking a cage that keeps popping open for unknown reasons, and that’s why Chan notices it just a second later than Hyunjin does. A familiar sweet smell that alarms of Seungmin’s presence.

Freshly fed, both vampires are fast, but being closer to the foyer, it is Hyunjin who arrives there first, taking Seungmin by surprise who stills breathless in his step. Their eyes meet and his heart stutters when the vampire lurches forward.

Chan is nowhere near fast enough to stop Hyunjin from launching himself at the human who is just frozen in place, bag dropping from his shoulder when a cold body is suddenly pressed against his.

Panic spikes for only a second with Hyunjin burying himself in Seungmin’s neck, before the vampire noses against Seungmin’s hair, taking in every bit of lavender shampoo and perfume and _Seungmin_ that he can get. None of the piercing pain Seungmin expects comes.

Chan is not as lucky, thinking it is over when Seungmin’s heart skips a beat and Hyunjin growls lightly against his skin. Thinking that despite his remorse, Hyunjin couldn’t hold back. But not even a moment passes and Seungmin is wrapping his arms tightly around Hyunjin’s waist and Chan knows it will be fine.

The sudden proximity is no less intimidating than the fear Seungmin felt expecting to get bitten, the cold firmness under his fingers still new and unusual and he can’t help but whimper pathetically when hands move to his hair and cradle his face between them, pulling him ever closer.

His throat vibrates with each frantic thud of his heart. “Hi,” Seungmin manages to whisper after what feels like half an eternity.

Hyunjin is incredibly close, taking up every last one of Seungmin’s senses, from feeling to seeing to smelling. It all adds to slowing down the human’s thoughts, makes him wonder why brown eyes are staring into his and not the green ones from his dreams, before remembering where they are and something akin to shame fills his cheeks with a pink flush.

“Hey Seungminnie,” Hyunjin says cutely, grinning and just like every time, Seungmin melts at the use of that nickname, eyes fluttering shut under a wave of giddiness washing over him.

Seungmin waits patiently, for anything really. A kiss, an embrace. Even for Hyunjin to pull away, but when nothing happens, he pushes his bottom lip out in a pout and opens his eyes.

The young vampire looks incredibly _soft_ and peaceful, more than he ever did in their months of being close and it makes Seungmin’s breath hitch with happiness, glad that his plan on easing Hyunjin into drinking his blood seems to be working just fine.

“Kiss me,” he tuts anyway, not letting on his inner turmoil of emotion. Seungmin forgets that they can hear it all in his heartbeat and that that’s why Hyunjin chuckles. But he takes it as a challenge. “ _Please_ ,” he adds, just vaguely aware of the neediness in his voice.

“Begging suits you,” Hyunjin starts, but is cut off by an eye roll and an arm full of Seungmin taking matters into his own hands by pressing his lips against the vampire’s, no regard for what could happen.

Hyunjin’s lips are plush and soft, probably one of the softest things Seungmin has ever felt, and he easily opens up when an equally soft tongue nips at his bottom lip.

Different to Chan, Hyunjin explores carefully, undoubtedly spurred to go deep and thorough by a hunger lurking underneath but trying to hold back to make it a somewhat cautious touch of skin.

He manages this for a while, holding Seungmin tight when he goes limb in his strong arms and basking in the feeling of doing what he dreamed of doing for nothing short of the time they have known each other.

The vampire licks and tastes and sucks, tries to get everything he can, and he might have gotten a tad too brave, too greedy, because something changes, a sudden sharpness pinching into Seungmin’s bruised lower lip and a surprising scratch at his scalp.

Thankfully, Chan is close now, and he immediately steps in and pries Seungmin out of Hyunjin’s grasp, pulling the vampire off which earns him a dangerous growl. Chan hopes no one will go over the security footage when he bends forward to kiss the growl from his lips, taking Hyunjin’s mind off Seungmin for the few minutes it takes for him to calm down.

When he does, Hyunjin is pushed under by a storm of disgust at himself, a familiar stinging feeling, because he is convinced that he scared the human off for good now. He must have.

But instead, when he turns to look at Seungmin, his friend just stands there planted in the same spot as before. He doesn’t look frightened or appalled, just worried and slightly blushed and _lonely_ , curling his own arms around himself.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says truthfully, but it comes out lackluster to his own ears. Biting his lips and tasting the last of Seungmin he tries to find the right words, but the human interrupts him before he can open his mouth.

“Don’t be sorry, Jinnie,” he says, and his voice is filled with reassurance. “I liked it a lot… I think we just might need Chan by our side to stop us, if it gets too much.”

Seungmin doesn’t say _stop you_ and he doesn’t say _if it gets too dangerous_. Careful to not hurt Hyunjin’s feelings even more. He is already self-conscious enough about urges that he can’t possibly control.

“That’s where I belong, right?”, Chan says and laugh, throwing one arm over Seungmin’s shoulder and the other over Hyunjin’s. “By your side…” And he might laugh as he says it to lighten the mood, but really, he knows it’s a truth that runs far deeper.

The three don’t give themselves the luxury of staying there much longer, quickly going back to their respective work for the night. Seungmin checks up on the patients of the clinic, Chan makes sure everyone is well fed and Hyunjin is left with the joy of cleaning.

It takes all of them longer than usual, because concentrating poses to be a bit of a problem after the kiss. Even when Seungmin finds himself in a different room, reapplying bandages to a poor chinchilla’s legs, he can sense his friends’ presence somewhere in the shelter, yearns for something more to come from them, but not exactly sure for what.

Despite them taking longer than usual, they finish the routine quickly, cuddling and playing with a few of the shelter’s dogs included, they meet up in the office, sorting through paperwork and finishing whatever the day shift left for them.

Hyunjin is going through the shelter’s supply stock on one of the PCs, Chan doing the same on the other, as Seungmin sorts through the cabinets in search for a new cartridge for the printer. They are all so immersed in the tasks, that Hyunjin’s voice rips loudly through the thick air around them.

“Seungmin, could you help me here for a second?” he asks, biting his lip and effortlessly bringing across the look of a confused puppy. There isn’t really much to misunderstand in these documents, nothing he could really need help with, but Seungmin lets himself be lulled over easily.

As soon as he is in reach, the young vampire reaches out and pulls Seungmin down by the waist, nonchalantly plopping him down on his lap before wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder.

A surprised yelp leaves Seungmin as he is pressed against Hyunjin’s chest, cold fingers lightly massaging his soft thighs and bunching up the fabric of his pants.

Chan is looking at them from across the table with a raised brow, tensing up the tiniest bit in case he needs to step in. Ready to pounce.

Seungmin’s lip is trembling and breathing is hard with Hyunjin so incredibly close again, and so touchy too, after nearly a week of no contact at all. The light caress of his fingertips on his thighs, slowly inching inwards to the sensitive flesh is quickly driving Hyunjin’s heartrate up. It’s a good thing any work involving his brain is already finished, because like this, thinking is made harder and harder.

“W-what did you need help with?” He asks finally, trying his hardest not to stutter, to stay strong in Hyunjin’s lap and not melt completely into him. To not crush him with his full weight.

“ _Relax_ ,” Hyunjin whispers so close to Seungmin’s ear, it makes his skin tingle. The fingers that before danced carefully over his thighs suddenly grab harder, pulling and inelegantly picking Seungmin up until he is pressed into Hyunjin, feet unable to touch the floor. “My lap felt empty and I thought you could help me with that.”

Seungmin doesn’t leave his spot on Hyunjin’s lap for the rest of his shift.

The sudden attention of two people on Seungmin, is a completely new and overwhelming experience for the human. He is currently pressed with his back to Chan's front, Hyunjin cradled between his legs and face pushed into his chest, already having listened to his heartbeat for what seems like hours.

They are on their third movie and around tenth position, all equally touching and kissing and feeling, all parties trying to get used to it. Seungmin just knows he will have bruises on his arms and thighs from being passed around and maneuvered between the two however they desire. 

For Chan, it feels like heaven. Being able to see his vampire partner and favourite human be so close and not having to fear for Seungmin’s safety all the time, because Hyunjin is being _so_ strong and able to resist, is freeing and exciting, painful even in the way it pulls at his chest like a dramatic emotional heartbeat would.

There’s an underlaying dread and sadness to it all, because he knows that they won’t be able to stay like this for long. Will have to separate soon enough, when that’s the last thing he wants to do. He wants to savour it for as long as he can.

It has been four days of them being close like this, both at work and home, and despite still running high on Seungmin’s blood, Chan knows that over the next few days that peacefulness will change drastically. Hunger will become more and more prominent and overshadow every small butterfly currently flying through Hyunjin’s stomach. And his own too.

Hyunjin has never been so close to a human for such a long time. He knows every small nuance of Seungmin’s scent by heart now, feels every slight temperature change and quickening in heartbeat and it is so _fulfilling_ , he never wants it to end. He wants it to go even deeper if anything.

It is beautiful to him, the way Seungmin’s and Chan’s unique fragrances mix and make the most dazzling perfume, he wishes he could bottle it up and keep it forever.

The sad reality of that not being possible hurts Hyunjin more than he likes to admit. He can already feel his hunger resurface, kissing the human getting harder and if it wasn’t for Chan to always look out for him, Hyunjin is sure he would’ve already snapped back into bad habits.

For Seungmin it is beautiful as much as it is exhausting. Despite the way the two make him feel happy and giddy and loved, he has to hold himself back drainingly. He desperately wants to kiss Hyunjin whenever he can, wants to touch and taste and feel, but he knows that would be too much at this point, that he’s not ready for that kind of closeness yet. Chan keeps reminding him of it, whenever he sees Seungmin struggle.

It also takes a toll that he has to try and control his hormones, try and not get even the slightest bit aroused from their touches. Because it makes him smell all the better to the vampires and clouds their minds with a thick layer that makes holding back even harder.

Seungmin might be strong in the way he refrains from touching Hyunjin, but suppressing his primal urges is one of those things that he only has so much say in. Every so often he will falter and get hard under Hyunjin’s lean fingers and Chan’s soft kisses.

As much as it makes Hyunjin hungry for the human, it also boosts his ego to new heights, making cocky comments about how desperate Seungmin is for his touch, asking of _How much do you want me, small human?_ and only getting suppressed whimpers as an answer.

It is completely humiliating for Seungmin to turn into a horny puddle of need when that happens, but something about not being allowed to touch and not being able to go further with Hyunjin makes him so _so_ desperate for it, that he can’t hold himself back.

Despite this want taking up most of his clouded mind there is another very important emotion egging him on, one that he feels most ashamed of and doesn’t tell his friends about.

He doesn’t only miss Chan’s touches, or the way it felt when they came together, no, something deep inside of Seungmin misses the feeling of his skin ripping apart under Chan’s fangs, of feeling him drink his blood up so eagerly and holding Seungmin down completely under his power, no chance of escaping if Chan wouldn’t want him to.

His old bite marks have healed up nicely, hurting like every smaller wound would, but it’s not the same, not even close. It’s not nearly enough.

It’s that sudden and embarrassing realization that has the human scramble up from their position, nearly falling over unsteady feet and standing in the middle of the room, utterly flustered.

The vampires hear his heartbeat, feel his scorching skin, smell the unapologetic waft of need and it takes everything out of them to not just jump Seungmin and give him what he wants, and maybe take a small bit of something they want.

It takes more out of Hyunjin, now climbing into Chan’s arms and wrapping them around himself, like a self-inflicted straight jacket, so he won’t do something he will regret.

Seungmin’s chest is heaving like he just ran a marathon. “I know that it must be hard on you two, but _god_ does it feel bad for me,” he says, trying to straighten his hair out from where Chan tangled it with his fingers. He turns around to hopefully get his mind off of his friends for just _one_ second.

Instead of a real answer, Hyunjin whines deep down in his throat, nearly sounding like a sob leaves his lips and Chan instinctively wraps his arms around him tighter, trying to comfort him through his pain.

“I want to fuck you so badly.”

It’s only a whisper from Hyunjin and he is quick to avert his gaze and press his face into the couch, embarrassed from being so open. So vulnerable.

Despite their obvious advances this is the first time he has ever said it out loud. The first time anyone of them admitted to their deep wants with more than heated gazes or long kisses.

Seungmin flushes even more, wanting so badly to just go there and kiss Hyunjin and tell him the same. Instead he fumbles for his jacket and pulls it on with trembling fingers, gathering his phone from the table and turning to the door.

He knows he has to go. He can see how Hyunjin strains against Chan’s grip in a try to get to him and it’s too dangerous to let that happen.

The human looks at them for a long few seconds, Chan smiling apologetically at him and it stabs Seungmin right in the heart.

“I want you to fuck me so badly,” he admits and deliberately uses the same phrasing as Hyunjin. “And I want to fuck you… I just want us all to be able to touch and kiss and _fuck_ I want you two to bite me.”

And with that he walks out of the door, leaving his flabbergasted friends to stare after him disbelievingly.

Tears start falling, before he even closes the door behind himself and he runs, cold winter air filling his lungs painfully and he knows he shouldn’t overexert himself like this. Should stop at the bus station and wait there, but he keeps running, trying anything, _anything_ , to occupy himself and not think about the urgency with which his body tries to make him turn around.

Hyunjin doesn't come to work that night and it hurts Seungmin. It hurts that he can’t even be embarrassed in front of his friend after what he last said to him. That he can’t hug and kiss him and hear his adorable laugh and _wow_ , Seungmin is in a lot of trouble for being in love with his two best friends.

Like the sweet person he is, Chan doesn’t comment on what Seungmin told them before storming off, and even if the words affected him he is sure to hide it.

Of course they affected him, but Seungmin doesn’t need to know that just yet.

Getting bitten by a vampire is painful and triggers a human’s most primitive fears. They should definitely not freely want to be bitten and more of all _enjoy_ it, which Seungmin seems to obviously do.

Still, Chan secretly feels excited about it. So much so, that every time the vampire comes across the human in the hallway of the shelter, Chan hugs or kisses him, trying his best to comfort Seungmin and equally show him how much he truly means to him.

It hurts Chan to see how sad his friend is about the fact that Hyunjin isn’t there, especially after how close they have gotten. All he wants most in the world is for them to be able to engulf in their feelings and live them out, but Chan knows it is too much to ask for that at this point. Maybe it is too much to ask for at all, but he tries not to let that thought sink in too deep.

On the second night of Hyunjin being locked away, Chan is prepared with cake and a hot chocolate when he arrives at work, eager in his quest to make Seungmin smile and not be miserable about the situation, despite his own feelings being similarly down.

It doesn’t help, that Chan feels himself pulled to the human from hunger again. Having tasted him once making it even harder to withstand because now he knows just _how_ delicious Seungmin tastes. The energy he gets from his blood not even comparable to the trash the Cult is trying to feed them.

He is glad when his shift is over and Seungmin parts from him, leftover cake in hands but gloomy look on his face. As much as Chan wants to help Seungmin, it is too hard to hold back when he smells sickeningly sweet and is _so_ _close_ all the time.

Seungmin comes home to his cold and miserable apartment, ready to cry himself to sleep once more, but he is stopped halfway through preparing a warming bottle with an incoming call. Not just any call, no, it’s from the one person he wants to see most in the world right now.

“Hyunjin,” he says, and his voice is filled with relief. Seungmin cuddles into his bed, warming up through the bottle pressed to his core.

“Minnie…” Hyunjin’s voice is soft and sweet and Seungmin can imagine the small smile dancing on his lips clearly. Can picture the pretty man cuddled into his bed in an equal position to his own.

“I miss you…” Seungmin is now buried under his blanket, eyes closed and trying to imagine Hyunjin there with him. He is at least wearing a shirt from the vampire, so traces of his fragrance fill up the small cave Seungmin has built for himself.

He can hear Hyunjin sigh over the line. “I miss you too, _so much_. I can’t wait until I see you again.” Hyunjin is cuddled up next to Chan, wishing desperately for Seungmin to be there with them, warm and soft and full of love.

“I hope it’s soon. I’m going kind of crazy without you,” Seungmin admits and he can hear Hyunjin chuckle through his phone, eyes probably wrinkling up and it makes the human tear up with how much he misses him.

“Sounds like you are the starved one and not us.” It’s Chan speaking now and Seungmin startles at his voice at first, not aware of the other’s presence before.

He chuckles but it doesn’t sound happy. “About that,” Seungmin begins, sounding shy. “Tomorrow is our free day so I thought it would be good timing…” He tries to not sound desperate or force himself onto the vampires, worrying that maybe they wouldn’t even want him again.

It’s a stupid fear to have and Seungmin realizes that almost immediately.

“We are going to be drinking your blood and you ask for this like it’s some kind of play date,” Chan giggles, that adorable breathy sound and it quickly infects Hyunjin too and they both laugh for a long while over the phone. Seungmin just blushes at the words.

“I bet he’s getting flustered now,” Hyunjin teases and Seungmin all but pouts, glad the others aren’t able to see.

“And now he’s pouting.” Chan’s high laugh picks up once again and with closed eyes it feels like they might actually be there with Seungmin, teasing him as per usual.

And as per usual, he doesn’t let them have any of it. “Stop it or I’ll just not offer myself up as your living fridge.” The human tries his best to stay serious and to sound like he means it, but he fails miserably.

Hyunjin gasps mock-offended on the other end of the line. “I thought you are into getting bitten, _Minnie_. You told us so yourself, remember?” Hyunjin can’t stop the words, still so surprised that Seungmin really uttered them but he doesn’t regret it when he can hear Seungmin gasp and the curse under his breath.

“I’m literally going to hang up on you if you don’t stop teasing me,” He threatens emptily. Seungmin would never, but he is embarrassed enough, that he needs some reason for the others to get off the topic.

“No, don’t,” Hyunjin says quickly, biting the inside of his cheeks at the next words he’s going to say. Maybe he’s taking it a step too far. “There’s something else I wanted to tell you…”

Seungmin could swear there’s a strange tremble in Hyunjin’s voice. “What is it, Jinnie?” He asks softly, barely more than a whisper.

“I-I thought that… because last time you let me watch and… you know… maybe you want Channie to like… you know?”

Seungmin doesn’t know, because Hyunjin is blabbering and stumbling over his words like he hasn’t talked for years.

It always surprises Seungmin, that even though they are vampires, Chan and Hyunjin act so _human_ sometimes. Shocked and flustered and cute even though they are supposed to be killing predators. Sometimes Seungmin feels more dangerous than the vampires, with his never-ending _want_ for them.

It’s his time to chuckle, before asking, “Come again?”

There’s a long pause, then some whispering Seungmin can’t understand and a hissed ‘ _Just spit it out.’_ from Chan. Seungmin curls in on himself with a bright grin, his cheeks already hurting. He’s so utterly lost for these two, it’s unfair.

“I bought a laptop,” Hyunjin whispers after what feels like an eternity of silence. “So I can watch you better next time.”

_Oh_.

They didn’t talk about this yet, about them watching each other and somehow Seungmin thought that it might have been a one-time thing. He is incredibly glad that it appears to be the opposite.

“I want to see your reaction when Chan bites you and I want to… I want to see you two _do it_ …” There it is again, that inexplicable shyness that doesn’t make sense for someone as strong and dangerous, who could kill Seungmin in the blink of an eye.

“If you want that of course,” Hyunjin adds after a few seconds.

_If you want that._ If Seungmin wants Chan to fuck him senseless? If he wants Hyunjin to see it all happen? Because that sounds like the closest thing to what Seungmin had wanted for _weeks_.

“I would love that, Jinnie.”

With his heart beating out of his chest, Seungmin waits patiently in front of Chan and Hyunjin’s door the next evening, wearing tight fitting jeans and one of Chan’s shirts. He knows he doesn’t have to convince the two to find him attractive, but something in Seungmin made him take extra care of himself before visiting them.

Chan nearly looses his mind then and there, Seungmin’s scent already so strong that he can’t even imagine how it would be if the human was even closer. He is about to find out only seconds later though, when Seungmin steps inside after the sound of affirmation from Chan.

With his vampiric speed, he is by Seungmin’s side in a second, pulling of his coat and placing it to the side like a gentleman. Like this isn’t the weirdest, most fucked-up dick appointment of the century.

Seungmin is wearing actual pants for once, hair styled and the daintiest accessories decorating his ears, clearly dressed up for the occasion. Chan feels stupid in his usual sweatpants and black shirt, but he tries to shake it away when Seungmin looks at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world. Like _he_ wants to eat the vampire up and not the other way around.

“You smell really good,” Seungmin says when Chan hugs him and his voice is already breathless. It makes Chan all but coo at his friend.

“That’s my line, human,” he jokes as he leads Seungmin to the opposite direction of the living room, opening the bedroom door and stepping inside.

Seungmin feels his heart drop at the thought. For months truly being with Chan had been one of his deepest darkest desires, quickly followed by wanting to feel the bite of him again over the last week and now both of his wishes would be fulfilled? That’s a lot of pressure to live up to.

As per usual Chan knows it all, hearing Seungmin’s heart skip a beat, breath hitch and scent get clouded with the slightest hint of panic. Cautiously he steps closer to the human, like one would approach a wounded animal.

“You don’t have to do this. You know that, right?” He makes sure, voice pure velvet and the way his fingers land on Seungmin’s arms, drawing soothing circles, doesn’t make it any easier for the human to form coherent thoughts.

He opens his mouth a few times before finding his voice. “I want this, Channie. I’m just… scared,” Seungmin admits and quickly turns his head away as a blush crawls up his cheeks.

In the blink of an eye, Chan takes multiple steps back, holding his hands out and trying to look normal and _not frightening_. It takes a few seconds for Seungmin to realize what his friend is doing and when he finally does, he can’t stop a laugh from spilling from his lips.

“Not scared of you, cutie,” he assures, rolling his eyes fondly. He steps closer to Chan again and stretches his arms out to grab the vampire’s hands.

Chan’s eyes are deep and full of worry when he meets Seungmin’s.

“I don’t understand…”, he says carefully. “What are you scared of if not me?” He licks his lips, stepping even closer to Seungmin so their chests are touching, and it is crowding Seungmin’s braincells into a corner once more.

“I-“, he begins, but forming words is hard with Chan so close and his heart beating up into his throat. “What if you… don’t like it? It’s been a while for me, and you have like _centuries_ of experience and…”

Seungmin is silenced with a pair of cold lips pressing against his, quickly turning up into a smile.

Chan pulls back with a chuckle after a few seconds. “You are scared of _that_ , but not of me very easily being able to hurt you?” Chan’s voice is shaking with giggles that he can’t stop himself from spilling when Seungmin looks utterly offended at his words.

After a few seconds Chan calms down, wiping at his eyes as if tears would have formed there. A very old habit.

Seungmin huffs and pouts dramatically. “Why would I be scared of that? I trust you after all and also…”, _God_ , why does he spill his mind so easily all of a sudden? The dreadful words tumble out before Seungmin can stop them. “I’m into that.”

_Silence_.

More silence.

Chan looks as if he just got slapped across the face.

There’s another beat of silence, then “ _You’re into what_?” a slightly distorted voice chimes from behind Chan.

Confused, Seungmin walks fully into the bedroom, finding Chan’s desk monitor turned on, webcam propped on top and Hyunjin’s green eyes glistening at him through the screen. The vampire’s face must basically be pressed into the screen of his laptop, that’s how close he is to the camera.

“You two are really prepared, huh.” Seungmin waves into the webcam at Hyunjin, earning the most beautiful of smiles from him, heart immediately taking summersaults in Seungmin’s chest.

Chan stands right next to the human, kissing his cheek before turning to the desk and picking up his phone, a quick wink sent over to Hyunjin.

“Oh, you don’t even know _how_ prepared,” Chan says and holds the phone out to Seungmin, who quickly realizes he can see Hyunjin on there too, and not only that, he can also see how the phone sends a small video feed.

At the gasping look of realization, Chan chuckles. “I wanted to show Jinnie up close just how good I can ruin you,” he says, and his voice is incredibly raspy, sending delicious jolts up Seungmin’s spine.

If he wasn’t already half hard before, he for sure is now, quickly turning to Chan with a suppressed moan and wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck. Never did Chan talk to him like this and once more it is something Seungmin finds himself incredibly drawn to.

“So, what is it you’re into?” Hyunjin asks, reminding Seungmin of his earlier words. The smile has left his face and his usual glowing green eyes are drowned out by lust blown pupils, just from the sight of Seungmin and Chan so close.

The human bites his lips and tries to stand steady under the two pairs of eyes carefully watching him. He doesn’t know how they would react to his peculiar likes even though he knows that Chan and Hyunjin would probably accept anything he could tell them.

Reassuringly Chan kisses Seungmin’s cheek and presses his body even closer to the human. His scent is nearly too much for Chan but knowing that he will be able to taste him soon enough soothes the vampire in the best way.

“Don’t be shy. Tell us, Seungie,” he whispers against Seungmin’s skin, making him whimper lightly in his throat.

“The thought of you…”, Seungmin grazes his hands over Chan’s arms until they stop at his biceps. “… you being so strong and what you could do to me, it… it’s really hot.”

It’s only a whisper, but even the mic of the webcam seems to be able to pick it up as Hyunjin sighs in understanding after a few second.

Chan takes a few more moments in which he silently thanks whatever higher power has granted him such luck as to find Seungmin. But then, with quick fingers, he spins Seungmin around, facing the webcam and holds his arms crossed behind his back. It spurs a delicious moan from the human.

“You like to be manhandled. We can definitely arrange that,” he grits against his ear and if it wouldn’t be for his strong grip, Seungmin would surely topple over, legs feeling like jelly at Chan’s words, his voice, his body pressed so deliciously close. At the strength behind his fingers that hold his arms together.

“It’s n-not only that…” Seungmin moans when Chan yanks his head back by his hair, opening the perfect spot to mouth at the human’s neck. Every pore in him screams at him to just bite down, fangs exposing on their own accord and grazing ever so slightly over the human’s warm skin.

“What else, beautiful?” Hyunjin asks, seemingly unfazed if it wouldn’t be for the slight tremble in his voice giving him away.

At this point, Seungmin really doesn’t have a lot to lose, does he? So he decides just being honest will be the best choice.

“P-pain,” he whispers, and hot tears shoot into Seungmin’s eyes from embarrassment at admitting it. “I like when it hurts.” As if to underline his statement he moans even louder when Chan pulls his hair harder, exposed claws lightly digging into his scalp.

“Baby, we figured as much,” Chan chuckles and pulls one hand out from where he is holding Seungmin’s arms behind his back. He strokes his now extended nails over Seungmin’s chest, digging deeper over the outline of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

He teases him, until a rather loud whimper leaves Seungmin’s mouth and Chan can _smell_ him already leaking into his pants. Painfully slow, he strokes his nails upwards, wrapping them around Seungmin’s exposed throat, pulling his head to the side roughly by the grip Chan has in his hair.

“What do you think, Jinnie? Isn’t he just a sight to behold?” he asks into the camera, Hyunjin feeling himself getting hard from everything he can see.

Seungmin looks wrecked already. Lips wet and parted with unsteady breathes huffing out, brows furrowed in lust and eyes fixed on the screen by Chan holding him in place.

Where his nails dig beautifully into the soft skin of Seungmin’s neck, red is already drawn to the surface and the slight burn surging from there throughout the human’s body is sending chills of electricity through him.

“The most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” Hyunjin says sweetly and it makes Seungmin twitch pathetically in his pants. Oh, how he wishes the other vampire could be there with them.

He feels himself blush even more at the compliment and tries his best not to squirm when Chan hums in agreement, sending vibrations all over Seungmin’s skin.

“P-please, Channie don’t tease.” He needs something and he needs it quick or he might melt from the way his body is heating up all over. Hyunjin moans at the plea and pulls off his shirt hastily, palms stroking over his chest as he sucks his lip between his teeth.

“So eager, baby,” Chan chuckles, even though his throat feels tight from _his own_ eagerness. “What do you want me to do?”

He presses himself into the curve of Seungmin’s back, a short relieve to his erection being trapped in his pants and worth it for the human’s reaction alone, an animalistic sound coming from the deepest part of his throat.

“F-fucking _hell_ , you know what I want, Chan. I can feel your fangs against me…” Surprisingly Seungmin’s voice is steady for the latter part of the sentence, despite Chan’s hand on his neck and his dick so close to where Seungmin wants it, merely separated by thin layers of fabric.

His steady voice doesn’t last long because Chan is tightening his grip around Seungmin’s throat and choking him ever so slightly, breathing made hard and talking completely impossible.

“You’re so pretty, Seungmin,” Chan whispers, sweet for only a second. “I want to hear you say it, little one. Want you to beg nicely for it and I might just give it to you.”

Chan would love to just finally give in and take what he so dearly wants, however seeing not only Seungmin but also Hyunjin get so riled up from this, he can’t help but stretch this out just a smidge longer.

Groaning in faux-annoyance Seungmin gives in, Chan opening his fingers a bit to give him the possibility to talk. The human fakes the voice of a poor damsel in distress. “Bite me. _Please_ , Channie, have mercy and finally drink my blood.”

He might be into pain but being a pliant toy for someone else’s pleasure has never been something Seungmin was particularly good at, hence the heavy sarcasm behind his words.

Thankfully Chan doesn’t seem to want him to change into some kind of forced submissive slave, because he chuckles at the sarcasm and loosens his grip on Seungmin’s throat a bit more.

“Channie, he’s so cute. Bite him already.” Hyunjin says, sarcasm clearly gone over his head in the lusty haze he seems to be trapped in.

“I never thought I would have two needy babies to take care of, but oh well, I may grant your wishes.” Chan says, getting a beautiful grin from Seungmin and confused glance from Hyunjin, which is quickly restored by a moan when Chan kisses his way to Seungmin’s neck, licking and sucking over the spot he can feel the human’s blood dance under in excitement.

Seungmin’s heart nearly stops from anticipation, breathes coming out short and ragged even though Chan has freed the grip around his throat.

It seems like he waited whole eternities for Chan to bite him again, the feeling nearly forgotten, and he just wants to experience it once more, Seungmin’s stomach drawing tight with the suspense and he can’t help but reach there, to give him _something._

It proves to be a mistake because when Chan notices his movement he pulls back, earning not only an outraged moan from Seungmin but also from Hyunjin, who just finally wants to witness this beautiful play.

“Oh baby…”, Chan begins and Seungmin is honestly scared that he will forbid him from touching himself. “I can do that _much_ better than you, can’t I?”

And now he is reaching out and opening Seungmin’s jeans with skilled fingers, not only palming him like the human had done himself, no, he actually pushes his fingers inside of Seungmin’s underwear and wraps his hand around his cock.

Seungmin nearly curses at the touch, cold and so sudden it takes him by surprise, and it seems to bring Hyunjin into a similar state, reaching down into his own underwear and mirroring Chan.

There isn’t even a chance for Seungmin to get used to _this_ , because Chan’s lips are already back on his jugular and he is licking downwards, fangs scraping delightfully against Seungmin’s skin.

Hyunjin stops his movements altogether, completely transfixed and nearly climbing into the screen, trying to get the closest look he possibly can. He knows how it looks when vampires bite, but he never cared about how the human looks. Now, with Seungmin, this seems to be the most important detail about it.

Chan is sure to keep his eyes locked on Hyunjin over Seungmin’s shoulder, on one side controlling his reaction and on the other just wanting to see how desperate it could make him. His hand stays buried in Seungmin’s underwear, clasped around his throbbing cock but not moving, because he can physically feel just how close the human is.

With a last lick over his chosen spot, Chan opens his mouth wide, fangs flashing and then being buried harshly in Seungmin’s soft skin.

Despite how much Seungmin wanted to see Hyunjin’s reaction, he can’t help his eyes from rolling back into his head, the sting of pain feeling so fulfilling that it sends him right over the edge.

Chan hasn’t even started to really suck blood out of him, and he is spurting beads of cum into his boxers and over Chan’s fingers, the feeling _so_ good.

Hyunjin can’t believe his eyes and ears, Seungmin is really coming from just the first feeling of teeth piercing his flesh and the sounds he makes are so filthy it sends delicious chills right to Hyunjin’s middle.

Finally, Chan is sucking, taken aback by Seungmin’s sudden orgasm and it is with a horrifying awareness, that he realizes this is exactly how he fucked up last time, with Hyunjin coming and Chan not being able to stop because he tasted even better during his high.

It is just the same this time, the taste of Seungmin familiar but multiplied by millions with waves of pleasure coating it. Chan is rutting himself at the human like he is just a useless pillow to get off on and he can’t stop gulping down the crimson liquid, despite having had more than enough.

“Ch-Channie, _stooooop…_ ” Seungmin moans out, his body falling limp against the vampire. He doesn’t actually mean him drinking blood, he is talking about the relentless grip around his length, but it is what makes Chan snap out of his frenzy, blood dripping from his lips and running out of the wounds on Seungmin’s shoulder when he pulls away.

The room might be spinning and he can’t feel his fingers, but all Seungmin wants to do is turn around and kiss Chan like the last time, or at least thank him, but Chan is already gone, running out of the door to get to Hyunjin as fast as possible before he gulps down the blood in his mouth as well.

_It’s so sweet like this_.

Hyunjin is growling at the screen, the view of Chan so overpowered with pleasure having completely awakened his hunger, but at the sad look on Seungmin’s face he can manage to get a few words out.

“S-so good, Min. There’s sweets and-and…” Another loud growl wrenches out of his mouth and he looks so wild and dangerous Seungmin actually feels scared for a moment.

He can’t continue because Chan is suddenly in the room and gripping his legs, pulling him towards him on the bed and turning him onto his back.

This time he doesn’t bird-feed Hyunjin the blood, instead he uses his fingers to force Hyunjin’s mouth open and lets the liquid drip out over his lips into his mouth.

Obscenely slow, Seungmin’s blood drips down onto Hyunjin’s awaiting tongue and he greedily swallows every little droplet down, head bending back so Seungmin can see his face and it is disturbingly beautiful.

Blood is colouring Hyunjin’s plush lips nearly black and a few stray splatters have made it onto his cheeks, his eyes are nearly completely black and despite them frantically trying to focus on Seungmin, a lunatic smile is dancing around his opened lips.

It’s nearly too much to look at for Seungmin, so many different feelings spurring inside of him, all between fear and lust and desperation. Chan relieves him after a few more seconds, taking Hyunjin’s mind off of the screen by kissing him eagerly.

This finally gives the human the chance to try and decipher Hyunjin’s last words to him, an extreme effort given his lightheaded state. He looks over the desk and finds what Hyunjin probably mumbled about, a few different chocolate bars and some other sweets, next to a can of very sugary lemonade.

To his surprise there is also a brand-new bottle of lube laying next to the monitor.

Seungmin makes sure to take a mental note to thank his friends later for thinking ahead, because if he really wants Chan to fuck him, he for sure wants to remember it, so he should really feel as sober as possible and lube also seems like a good plan, since his body is not just able to heal up after being ripped open, like Hyunjin’s.

It feels weird to open the lemonade and down nearly half of the contents in a few sips, when Chan is making Hyunjin scream so loudly that Seungmin can’t only hear it through the video, but actually from downstairs.

Taking a quick bite out of one of the chocolate bars and drinking a few more sips, Seungmin tries his hardest to not look, failing miserably when Hyunjin moans his name.

What he sees then is so otherworldly that Seungmin actually has to pinch himself from fear this might all be a too wonderful dream.

Hyunjin is still on his back, head pushed back to look at Seungmin and blood smeared over his chin and lips. Chan is fucking into him relentlessly, one of Hyunjin’s legs thrown over his shoulder and he is looking at Seungmin too.

By the looks of something wet glistening on Chan’s stomach and spread over Hyunjin’s raging erection, it seems like the younger vampire has already come once, going strong as ever with the blood fresh in his system.

Seungmin can feel himself harden up again, shuddering at the disgusting cold wetness in his pants and he is quick to push them down, now completely naked except for his shirt and in full view for his friends to see and both of them moan, even some precum spurting from Hyunjin’s tip.

Chan is reaching down, bending Hyunjin’s leg forward, to push two of his fingers into his lover’s mouth, swirling them around before pulling them out and sticking them into his own mouth, clearly trying to get some more of Seungmin’s taste but probably only getting Hyunjin’s saliva to swallow.

It does the trick to make Seungmin completely hard again, but something stops him from touching himself, so he indulges in only watching for several minutes.

Everything happening is makes him feel like he’s in his personal heaven. The beautiful sounds, the lustrous faces of his friends, the tingles even Seungmin gets. It shouldn’t make him feel this good, given that they are supposed to be predators that he should be terrified of, but it does.

He’s whining purely at the sight and feels so lonely all of a sudden, which Chan seems to notice as he brings his hips to a halt from where they are snapping into Hyunjin.

“Seungie-baby, how about you prep yourself for me? Make yourself all ready?” Chan asks with a breathy voice, Hyunjin nodding in agreement.

They stay still and watch carefully as Seungmin rips off the seal from the bottle of lube and warms the liquid up between his fingers. He is shaking from excitement and also slight embarrassment at being watched so closely, but it’s basically forgotten when he opens his legs and holds himself up with one arm on the desk, lubed up fingers probing at his rim.

When Chan can see Seungmin’s muscles move under the skin of his arm he begins to fuck into Hyunjin again, making sure to push in deep and hitting hard, right over the spot that sends Hyunjin moaning and clenching beautifully around him.

Chan can’t see what Seungmin is doing between his legs, but he guesses it must feel good, given the zoned-out expression on his face and the cutest little pants leaving his mouth.

It’s everything he could ever wish for, having Hyunjin, his love and lifelong companion underneath him and Seungmin, the most important human in his life, waiting ready for him. It could only get better if they would all be in one room together.

_Soon._

With Seungmin uttering their names in between small moans, Chan approaches his first orgasm quickly, coming inside of Hyunjin and fucking through it until he can feel Hyunjin reaching his release again.

Chan is staying inside, waiting a few seconds before continuing, but Hyunjin stops him with a hand on his chest and pushing Chan away.

“Go to him, Channie.” He says with a sturdy voice and it’s the first time Hyunjin manages to speak so clearly when drunk on blood.

“B-but I know you’re not nearly done, Jinnie…” Chan tries to reassure, knowing the nearly insatiable hunger of his lover and how often he can come when he has freshly fed.

“I can manage on my own,” Hyunjin says. “You need to go do something much more important.” He pushes himself off completely, whimpering at the sudden emptiness but already turning around to look at Seungmin, who has stilled now, hand still somewhere between his legs.

Chan pulls Hyunjin’s head to the side a second later, giving him a loving kiss and stroking his cheek.

“I love you.” He says softly and it makes Hyunjin’s stomach erupt with butterflies, even after all these years.

“I love you too,” he quickly replies with a breathy voice.

They don’t say it often these days, but it’s true and Seungmin somehow managed to reawaken that side in them.

It has the human awestruck, suddenly so peaceful in their way of looking at each other and he probably should feel jealous given that he is crushing on _both_ of them, but something in their relationship is just so real and raw, that it fills Seungmin with joy and giddiness instead. Because even in the fucked-up sense of him being their meal, he is allowed to be a part of it.

He stays bent over looking at Hyunjin, even when Chan leaves the room and they just smile and blink at each other through the camera, basking in that moment of pure emotion.

Seungmin is so concentrated on Hyunjin’s eyes he doesn’t even hear Chan approaching and he lets out a surprised yelp when he is suddenly turned around, pulled into Chan’s naked chest and engulfed by his cold touch.

“Hey beautiful,” the vampire says and smiles at Seungmin so earnestly it feels like he might explode with all the love he is feeling.

“Hi,” Seungmin whispers and he bends forward, initiating a longing kiss that lasts for what seems like hours before turning more poignant and hungrier. He has his hands in Chan’s hair, pulling every so often and earning sweet noises and the other way around, Chan has his hands fisted in Seungmin’s shirt, pulling him as close as possible.

When they part for Seungmin to gasp for air, he is suddenly turned around again, facing Hyunjin who is eyeing them keenly through the screen. Chan’s hands snake to the front of Seungmin’s shirt and he fists at the fabric once more, this time pulling harshly and ripping it straight down the middle.

Despite how desperately Seungmin’s cock twitches at the thought of Chan easily ripping it apart, he groans, head turning to the side to look at Chan through his peripheral vision.

“You know you can just undress me. No need to rip every piece of clothing…” He says teasingly, earning a chuckle from Hyunjin.

Chan on the other hand, crowds Seungmin against the desk, pressing himself against his back and accidentally slipping his cock in between his cheeks, making Seungmin whimper.

“I thought you like it when I show you how strong I am.” He grunts into his ear and with a quick movement he bends Seungmin over, holding one hand behind his back. He takes no time in throwing the ripped fabric of his shirt to the side.

Seungmin grabs the corner of the desk with his other hand, trying to stabilize himself both physically and mentally. He can see Chan readjust the webcam so Hyunjin has a good view of the human’s face hovering over the tabletop.

Everything is happening all at once, the cold hand pushing him down, Hyunjin moaning through the camera, and Seungmin doesn’t notice how Chan grabs the bottle of lube in the same movement, slicking himself up and soon pressing two of his fingers between Seungmin’s legs, beckoning him to open them up.

The other complies quickly, steadying his bare feet on the floor and his face immediately flushes pink with the thought of Chan now having full sight of his most intimate parts, seeing his everything.

He notices Hyunjin’s brows furrowing, biting his lips because of course he wants to see too and only seconds later Chan fulfills his wish, picking up the phone that until now so uselessly only sent a black screen.

Despite his clouded mind, Seungmin has half a thought to spare to look at himself in the down right corner of the monitor, his hole pink and puffy and glistening with lube, and Chan is spreading him open even more, making his rim flutter at the sudden touch.

“ _So beautiful_ ,” Chan moans and Hyunjin is quick to agree, but Seungmin doesn’t hear any of it, mind too concentrated with where something cold and hard is poking into the back of his thigh.

Chan is about to run a finger over Seungmin’s rim to control his work, but he is stopped by the human suddenly speaking up, sounding frantic and so incredibly desperate.

“Channie, please just fuck me,” he whines. “I don’t need more prep, I promise. Want to feel the pain, feel your all just please. _Please please please._ ” Never in his life did Seungmin beg like this, but he is already so close to tears and so hard again and he waited _months_ for this moment, so he just finally wants to feel it become reality.

“Okay baby… you’re being so good for me. So eager,” Chan praises and bends forward to press a kiss to Seungmin’s shoulder, where he can see his bite mark start to crust up. His dick grazes between the human’s cleft in the process and it makes Seungmin spasm underneath him.

“Come on Chan, _please_.” Now Hyunjin is begging too and Chan feels so overwhelmed with feelings all of a sudden that he has to take a moment to really collect himself.

It feels surreal, to have a living breathing human under him again, wanting him so desperately in all ways and still _loving_ him. Despite of what he is.

And then there’s Hyunjin. His beautiful, most loved person in the world and he wants it all just as much. Chan really does not deserve to be this lucky. But dwelling on that does no good, so he quickly pushes the thought away, with Seungmin’s legs trembling against his.

Taking one more look at Hyunjin, he wipes his fingers clean on his length and pours even more lube onto him. Then he switches the phone to his other hand and lines himself up, cock slick and sliding over Seungmin’s puckered skin easily.

Chan can feel his rim flutter against his length, and it is so warm and inviting and something he is so not used to anymore, he thinks it must be a sick dream after all. This can’t be real.

But a growl from Hyunjin pulls him out of his momentary loss of thoughts, watching the frame intently where he can see Chan’s dick graze over Seungmin’s hole but not yet pushing in.

Spurred on from the animalistic sound, mixed with Seungmin’s pleads, Chan finally presses his tip into the heat.

It’s incredibly slick from the lube, warmer than anything he is used to, and Seungmin is so _tight_ , Chan nearly gets pushed out again, so he uses more strength to fight against the resistance.

Seungmin can’t stop but look at the video where his rim is making way, accommodating Chan who suddenly looks so big, forcing himself inside and he already feels a tear roll over his cheek only from the view.

The sudden sting when Chan finally slips his tip in completely, rips his gaze away, backwards and trying to get a look at Chan’s face, completely distorted with pleasure.

It isn’t only the time that passed since Seungmin last bottomed that makes it feel so foreign, of course not.

Unlike any of his past partners, Chan’s skin is ice-cold, and of course it would be cold _everywhere_. So, where normally warmth would slowly fill him up, easing in inch for inch, coldness is taking its place, making goosebumps rise all over Seungmin’s skin.

Despite his earlier reluctance, Chan doesn’t pause once until he is buried to the halt, completely engulfed by Seungmin and it is _so warm_. Chan nearly forgot that this is how humans feel. That this is how it always feels for Seungmin to have sex.

The human feels as if his whole body is being enlightened by an icy flame, breaths coming ragged from his lips and one hand clutching at the corner of the desk, the other searching desperately for purpose on Chan’s hip behind him, the vampire allowing him to do so by loosening his hold on him.

With their hips pressed together, it feels if time stops. They stay like this for a few precious moments, getting used to each other and this strange feeling that is _so good_. If it would be Seungmin’s choice he would stay like this forever, Chan buried deep and filling him up like nothing before, only the smallest noises audible from the both of them.

Hyunjin can see it all, the clenching of Seungmin’s rim around _his_ Chan. No, _their_ Chan.

The beautifully fucked-out expression on _their_ human’s face. He doesn’t even dare to touch himself, feeling so on edge just from that frame that he is scared to immediately explode, ruining the comforting silence.

Somewhere in the back of Hyunjin’s mind, that animalistic side is awoken by the view, trying to take him over and bring him to just rip the door out and go up there, take from the human until he is satisfied. Usually he would completely fall for it, red and black frenzy taking him over and just do what his body wants, but this time Hyunjin can push it away, too captured by what is happening.

Seungmin must be some sort of angel, because for the first time, Hyunjin feels like he actually could hold back, like he could enjoy him too. He can’t stop himself from whining at the pure thought, memories of sleeping with someone warm sounding like a distant dream.

He had experimented with Chan. With wax and bathing in hot water, but nothing could fill that want of pure warmth inside of him. Now, Seungmin is just upstairs and fulfilling his desire in some sense. And maybe, just maybe, it will be his time soon too.

On top of that, Chan is moving the webcam again, placing it right in front of Seungmin’s face on the desk but making himself visible too, towering behind the human.

The movement jostles him even deeper into Seungmin, making him snap his head up, and turn from Chan’s distorted features to the screen, where Hyunjin is still pressed close to the camera, eyes so dark and lips so shiny Seungmin wants to bite and feel and _consume_. Like he is the vampire.

“H-how does it feel?” Hyunjin sobs, directed to neither Chan nor Seungmin specifically, just desperately wanting to imagine it to his best abilities.

“Tight… hot,” Chan groans. “Fuck Jinnie, _so hot_.” Chan’s voice is a mess and has Seungmin finally break his shocked silence with a moan, realizing that it is _him_ who is making Chan feel this way.

He speaks with a shaky voice. “C-cold and big… so big, it feels like I’ll rip in two… Love it so much, Channie. _Please_.” Seungmin doesn’t know for what exactly he is pleading when he replies, but it doesn’t matter when Hyunjin’s whole face lights up, green eyes sparkling brightly.

“He is big, isn’t he?”, he teases, biting his lip. “Feels even better when he properly fucks you.”

Hyunjin is only saying it to spur Chan on, to finally make him snap and stop holding back. He can see through the screen just how much Chan is shaking with the need to let loose. Fingers clenched tight around Seungmin’s wrist and the phone.

A growl of him surprises both Hyunjin as well as Seungmin. “You will regret that, Jinnie,” he says. “It’s still me who decides how I fuck Seungminnie, isn’t that right baby?” Chan tries to restore his dominant position between the three, only succeeding so much, because Seungmin always needs to wield some control as well.

And by the slight whiny quality to Chan’s voice, he knows he has just that.

“Sure, but if you don’t start soon, I’ll go mad.” He grits out, wishing his voice wouldn’t sound so desperately breathy. To prove his point, Seungmin moves forward as best as he can wedged between Chan and the desk.

It’s only a few centimeters Seungmin manages to pull off, but it is enough to make Chan hiss animalistically, grabbing his hips harshly and pulling him back, skin slapping on skin when they meet.

With his mind effectively gone, Seungmin lets himself fall into the feeling, sudden stretch and burn accompanied by his chest pushing over the surface of the desk, delicious friction against his pierced nipples. His cock is pressed tightly into the side of the table.

The momentary feeling of warmth engulfing Chan again, accompanied by beautiful clenching and loud moans is enough to have him change his mind about taking this slow, fastening his grip on Seungmin’s hips and pulling out till only his tip is left inside.

He can hear Seungmin’s heart gallop to new heights in the second before Chan plunges himself back in, jolting the other forward on the desk by the inhumane force behind his thrust.

Chan repeats the motion after a short pause, waiting for some sound of Seungmin to signal it felt good, a high whimper being the cue. It feels as if with each cruel thrust, Chan reaches even deeper inside of Seungmin, coldness filling him up to places never touched before.

It definitely hurts. Of course it does, with such sudden harshness after careful prepping, but that’s what has Seungmin throbbing and leaking precum against Chan’s desk. Has him nearly scream and his eyes roll back in pure pleasure.

For Hyunjin, it nearly feels as if he is there with them, every emotion on Seungmin’s face clearly visible and, despite the violent shaking of the camera, being able to see where Chan is pounding into the human.

Hyunjin can’t stop but reach behind him, pushing two fingers into his still lose hole, slicked up by Chan’s release slowly making its way out of him.

It only takes a few probes of his long and slender fingers to graze over his prostate and, concentrated on Seungmin’s face and his sounds, Hyunjin comes again, ruining the duvet as per usual. He stays hard, how couldn’t he, with the blood so fresh in his system and Chan fucking Seungmin like there’s no tomorrow.

When Hyunjin comes down from his high, Chan’s thrusts have quickened to a brutal pace. It is still relentlessly hard as well, plows much more powerful than any human could achieve, but for Hyunjin it is a manageable pace, one his eyes can easily follow on the screen.

What is manageable for a vampire however, poses to be _a lot_ for a human.

Seungmin has long since given up trying to keep his eyes open, lids squeezed shut with tears dancing on the edges and a few pouring out. He can feel each drag of Chan’s length, somehow every sense heightened by the difference in body temperature.

There is a small pool of his saliva on the surface of the table, right where his face is pressed into the desk, mouth opened wide with moans and yelps and even screams whenever Chan would graze directly over where it feels best.

Seungmin can’t even realize he’s drooling uncontrollably, lost in the feeling of Chan fucking him better than anyone else, fingers digging into his skin harshly and he could swear he can feel a hint of claws pressing into his hip. Ripping his skin open.

Chan is trying hard to keep the phone steady despite of his rapid movements and the intense pleasure he feels running throughout him. He tries hard but gives up when he decides picking the pace up a bit more would be something Seungmin could handle.

Carelessly he throws it to the side, not caring about it clattering over the desk and probably gaining a scratch or two to the screen.

He uses both hands to grip at Seungmin’s hips now, hard enough to bruise and claws opening up the skin in a few spots, the scent of blood erupting in the air and making Chan plow into Seungmin even more frantically.

The stinging pain of it has Seungmin sobbing, choking on his spit and tears and he feels like he could burst, Chan giving him no time to concentrate on just one of the countless sensations flooding over him. On anything else than that sweet mixture of pain and pleasure.

Normally he would’ve long come, pathetically fast probably with the way Chan is using and abusing him in the best way, so many feelings inside of him at the way he is basically rearranging Seungmin’s guts by the force and pace of his thrusts.

It would have long been enough to make Seungmin come, but it doesn’t, something important missing, that has Seungmin hurt so badly right at his middle. He hates to admit, but deep inside he knows what he needs.

Hyunjin on the other hand, is done with the sight only, making more and more of a mess of the duvet below him and not even needing anymore stimulation than Seungmin’s absolutely ruined face and his guttural sounds.

Chan looks similarly ruined but there is something else entirely drawn over his face, animalistic and primal and it has Hyunjin yearn for that side to come out, when Chan is going down on _him_.

It isn’t just hunger, Hyunjin is sure, there is something much more animalistic and plain out _sexual_ about it. He is not even scared about Chan hurting Seungmin anymore. Well, at least not hurting him in a bad way.

With the loud sound of skin slapping behind him and the feeling of too much and pure soreness spreading throughout him, Seungmin has no more tears to shed, cried dry and simply groaning into the table.

Sounds leave his mouth randomly, Seungmin too mindless to form coherent words. “B-”, he tries, not even consciously speaking, his mouth simply trying to utter the only thing missing from making him reach another high. Chan’s senses alert, carefully slowing down his thrusts to not hurt Seungmin’s oversensitive body too much, if that would be the problem.

He might be able to think that far, but else, the vampire is too far gone in this sea of sex and tight and _Seungmin_ , that he can’t form any words either, just whimpers leaving him. Claws searching for Seungmin’s fingers where they are clutched at his own hipbone.

The change in pace brings some of the human’s coherency back. “ _Channieee…_ ” Seungmin’s voice is broken and wet and Hyunjin sobs at it, feeling with the human because he knows just how good Chan can make him feel and also desperately wanting to kiss the sound away from his lips.

“’m here… I’m here, Seungie. Feel so good…”, Chan’s hips finally come to a halt deep inside, and the fog in his head lifts slightly, now noticing Seungmin shaking like a leaf and sounding so incredibly ruined. “Are you okay? Too much?” Sentences are still too complicated when Seungmin is _boiling_ underneath him and his smell is like paradise wafting through the air.

He doesn’t get an answer, that’s way too much to ask for in Seungmin’s current state. The sudden stop of movement excruciating because it isn’t enough anymore, not _nearly_. So he just stays there, sobbing and choking on his spit in a desperate attempt to get Chan to continue.

Chan asks again and again, scared that despite his body telling Chan just in how much bliss Seungmin is, it might have been too much to handle. When he does only get a high-pitched whine he growls angrily, worry and frustration taking over.

The next moment, Chan has one hand in Seungmin’s hair, yanking his slack body up until he is pressed against the cold skin of Chan’s chest and it feels like fire meets ice, as if smoke should waft out from in between them.

Seungmin gets pulled back to reality through the sudden pain at his scalp, able to open his eyes and try to focus somewhere, Hyunjin’s worried face being the first thing to greet him on the screen.

It confuses Seungmin. Why would the other be worried, when this is the best feeling he was ever granted with?

Another stinging pull to his hair turns his head to the side and it makes him moan in pleasure, voice filled with life again and he feels himself light up with arousal now, brain awaking and it makes Seungmin nearly burst with happiness, because there is Chan right next to his face and _oh_ , he is still buried so deep inside of Seungmin it makes him feel tingles throughout.

Chan really can’t believe it when he sees Seungmin’s lips curl up into a smile, vibrating with giddy laughter from deep inside of his chest.

Seungmin’s eyes are completely bloodshot, skin on his lips ripped and cheeks splotchy red with tears and arousal and it is so _pretty_. Chan can’t help but smile too, grip in Seungmin’s hair loosening up a bit and his other hand reaching around to steady the still shaking boy some more.

When he wraps his hand around Seungmin’s erection he is surprised that he hasn’t come yet, cock so full it feels like it’s pulsating at Chan’s touch, ready to burst any second.

“You really have some stamina, baby, how did you manage that?” Maybe Chan is just used to Hyunjin coming easily and quickly, but he is sure that even humans tend to come fast under the intense pleasure he can smell seep from Seungmin’s everything.

“M-missing…” Seungmin is ridiculously proud at himself for being able to get the word out, not being able to hold back his muscles clenching around Chan when he attempts to turn to the vampire even more. It has him buck up into Seungmin at the sudden sensation, a loud yelp ripping through the human because it feels like his insides are being forced open even more.

There’s not a hair’s breadth of space between them.

“W-what is missing, Seungie-baby?” Chan’s entire body is tense under the strain of not fucking up into Seungmin, clenching so deliciously tight around him.

“Bi- _ahhh_ …” Seungmin can’t manage to get it out because Chan’s thumb is grazing over his slit, spreading around a bead of precum and it is _too_ _much_. Before Chan can ask again, hand stopping any movement, Hyunjin speaks up, voice strained and raspy.

“He wants you to bite him,” he supplies, and when the words reach Seungmin, he nods wildly in answer, making him move around Chan inside of him and moan loudly at the slightest of movements. Chan’s eyes widen in surprise. “Come on, Channie. I know you can hold back, just do it… _please_. Even if you don’t drink anything, do it for him. Bite him all over and make him yours.”

It sounds possessive in the best kind of way and Hyunjin is definitely saying it to satisfy the part of him that wants to do it himself. It seems to be exactly what Seungmin wants too though, because he keeps nodding and whining needily in his throat.

“You sure?” Chan asks into Seungmin’s ear, trying to remind him just how overwhelming it can be for vampires to bite a human when they cum. Having tasted Seungmin once during his orgasm, Chan isn’t sure he could stop himself and not have a taste.

“Yes Chan. ‘s the only thing keeping me from cumming...” Despite half of the sentence coming out as a slurred moan, it is the clearest thing Seungmin managed to utter since Chan first pushed into him. And thankfully, the vampire takes it by heart, bending forward to get a small taste of Seungmin’s lips before anything else.

He ruts into him again then, grazing Seungmin’s prostate perfectly from the position he is held up in and it is enough to turn the atmosphere around completely.

Chan pulls his hand away from Seungmin’s erection only to wrap it around his throat like earlier, holding him up by just his hair and neck and it has Seungmin completely pliant. Mewling and choking at every small twitch and movement of Chan inside of him.

Only detaching himself for a second, Chan pulls out a bit, reaching for the lube with the hand before in Seungmin’s hair and pours a more than generous amount of it over his dick, not caring that it drips down on the floor into a small puddle.

At even that slightest loss of feeling full, Seungmin whines loudly, brows furrowing in confusion and making Hyunjin coo through the screen. Seungmin looks so lean and slim held up like he is, and his cock is pretty and pink, it has Hyunjin release a constant dribble of wetness, normal orgasming long behind him.

Chan’s hand quickly returns to its former spot in Seungmin’s hair, before plunging himself deep inside again with one smooth motion. The slick wet sound emitting from it echoes through the room and it rips as loud moan from Chan because of the complete warmth engulfing him again.

It feels too good to fuck into Seungmin like this, rubbing over his prostate with every thrust and feeling him clench around Chan. It feels so good that he doesn’t even want to bite him just yet, knowing that the taste would be more than enough to make him come, and Chan just wants to enjoy it a tiny bit longer.

He keeps his hand relatively tight around Seungmin’s throat, making his sobs and moans sound even more ruined and sure to keep him on edge with the display of strength. He can still smell the faint scent of blood from Seungmin’s earlier bitemark and the indents of Chan’s claws and it makes the air taste heavy and full and _good_. Why should it ever stop?

Hyunjin’s voice is getting louder again, frustrated at Chan for dragging this out even more, because he is hurting so badly and feels spent, but due to everything he witnesses, his arousal just won’t die down.

Where earlier the tears had ceased, no more to be shed, Seungmin’s eyes start to water again, because next to the dragging burn inside of him, his gut is churning with desperate need to come, but he just _can’t_ , waiting desperately for the last bit of stimulation he needs.

Chan hits deep and stays there with each thrust before pulling out awfully slowly. He’s reveling in everything he can feel, warmth and softness and so much pleasure. But at some point, it even becomes too much for him, so he pushes in forcefully once more, reaching as deep as he can, before moving his mouth to Seungmin’s shoulder.

There is no time for Seungmin to prepare before he feels fangs pierce his skin. It is different from before somehow, the pain even deeper as if it reaches to his bones and right to his soul.

Chan pulls away quickly, moving higher and biting down again, leaving wound after wound until the whole of Seungmin’s upper back is scattered with small holes, some drawing blood and others not.

Only when Chan reaches Seungmin’s neck, does he bite down hard and begin to suck blood into his mouth. It tastes glorious and he tries to savour the taste, but just the few gulps running down his throat and filling him up with Seungmin’s warmth, are enough to push him over the edge.

With a last bite into the side of Seungmin’s neck, he releases deep inside of the human with cold spurts.

That, paired with the sensation of blood leaving his system and a pain so deep he can’t even begin to describe it, throws Seungmin over the edge as well, shooting his release all over the desk.

He can hear Hyunjin moan loudly and Chan hum deeply before everything turns white, colours he can’t name dancing under Seungmin’s closed lids.

Numbly, he blacks out for a split second, completely slumping back against Chan who holds him steady, blood dripping lips mumbling soothing words against Seungmin’s temple.

When he comes back to, he is scooped up in Chan’s arms, cool body soothing to Seungmin’s burning skin, something wet running out of his gaping hole and down his thighs. He barely catches enough breath and moves before Chan can even notice it, pressing their lips together in a bloody kiss that portrays all emotions Seungmin can feel but is too spent to speak out.

Hyunjin is whispering praises against his laptop, suddenly feeling incredibly alone at seeing them kiss and Seungmin so completely blissed out. Before he can think about it more, Seungmin is moving his head away from Chan and to Hyunjin, smiling lightly with pink tinted teeth and despite cloudy eyes he is mouthing three words that the other two can barely pick up on. His eyes are trained on Hyunjin, but it is directed at the both of them.

“ _I love you_.”

Chan’s eyes turn from Seungmin to Hyunjin and back, shocked and surprised at the sudden words.

“I love you too,” It’s Hyunjin who speaks first. “Seungmin, I love you so much.”

Chan follows suit. “Me too. I love you. I love you, _I_ _love you_.” And with those sweet words Seungmin collapses in the vampire’s arms, letting himself be carried to the bed and lowered into the soft pillows.

His whole body is aching and when Chan forces some water down his throat, he can feel a few more tears run down his face, quickly wiped away by Chan’s cold fingers. Soon after he can feel something soft and wet lap over his neck, sweet and careful as Chan tries to heal up his bite marks.

“Don’t,” Seungmin mumbles sleepily, and his voice has never been so soft.

“Seungie-baby, it will scar…” Chan tries to convince him, not aware that the other was awake enough to form words.

“’s okay… want to remember.” And how can Chan not give in to such cuteness? He stops his work and bends to move away, only to be stopped by warm, weak fingers clutching his wrist.

“Stay please…”, tears spill over once more, so of course Chan cuddles himself next to Seungmin, hugging his hot body tight. “Feel empty… please something.”

Despite not making much sense Chan knows exactly what Seungmin wants, so he reaches between them and carefully pushes two of his fingers against his rim, slick by his own cum running out, warmed up by Seungmin’s body.

Chan can slip them in easily, Seungmin stretched out for far more than two fingers, but it is enough to calm the raging sadness coming from feeling empty. It only takes seconds for Seungmin to fall asleep like this, nuzzling into the pillows and snoring away happily.

Even with every pore of his body aching, Seungmin thinks he could definitely get used to this.

When he wakes up it isn’t Chan’s fingers filling him up. They are much more slender and long, reaching deeper without even straining them much.

Seungmin winces when he tries to turn around, his whole body aching and a stinging pain shooting up his back. Not that he minds it. It will last as a reminder for how good everything felt.

When he can finally confirm his suspicions, he can’t help but smile giddily, pulling off of the fingers despite wanting nothing more than for them to stay. Fully turning around, he takes in Hyunjin’s face. His eyes are closed, lips parted slightly, and he looks like an angel.

Chan is hugging the other vampire from behind, arms wrapped tight around him, obviously ready to stop him if anything should happen by the way his muscles are pulled tight under his skin.

“He’s meditating…”, Chan whispers to Seungmin. “Totally done so he won’t do anything. The blanket was such a mess, I have never seen that much cum.” The vampire smiles at Seungmin over Hyunjin’s shoulders.

Seungmin can’t help but feel oddly proud at the words, him being the reason Hyunjin was even able to feel good enough for that.

“Can I kiss him?” He asks, licking over his dry lips. Even through his whispering, the raspiness of Seungmin’s voice is audible and it slightly hurts too. There’s still an irony taste left behind from where Chan kissed him.

He doesn’t even get an answer, because suddenly Hyunjin is moving forward, arms snaking around Seungmin’s waist and pressing soft cold lips to his rough warm ones.

Seungmin sighs into it, having waited for what felt like decades to finally feel it again and it’s even better than his memories made it out.

Hyunjin isn’t holding back anymore, sated and sure to not hurt Seungmin he is giving it his all, moving his lips against the human’s softly and fitting in just perfectly. They don’t let it turn hungry, both too done for anything like that, but it is still more than fulfilling.

More than enough for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and especially comments, even if it's just a jumbled mess it will make my day!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ninchannie for sporadic spoilers and a hefty amount of thirst-tweeting.  
> My cc is @ninchannie, come scream at me pls
> 
> See you on the next one...  
> ~F


End file.
